Rose Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived
by coolhacker1025
Summary: Rose Potter finds herself in a universe where she was born a boy, and the timeline is all out of whack. Not the same as "HP meets the GWL". HP/HR, fem!HP/OC, fem!Harry, fem!slash
1. Entering Harry's World

Rose Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived

A crossover between _The Adventures of Rose Potter_ and canon _Harry Potter._ Spoilers up to and including _Goblet of Fire,_ there might be references to the other books. Obviously, spoilers for the whole of _The Adventures of Rose Potter_ , which you should read first. NO HORCRUXES

by coolhacker1025

Chapter 1: Entering Harry's World

Rose Potter found herself in an unusual situation. She had gone to bed, and woke up some place different. As she awakened and got her bearings, the location was even more unusual.

She was at Hogwarts. Rather, she was in the forest outside of Hogwarts.

 _I have to get out of here quickly,_ she thought, knowing the dangers that lurked in the forest. She looked up at the sky. _At least it's not a full moon._

She walked towards the entrance to the forest, and noticed someone.

"Mum?" asked a boy. As Rose looked closer, she realised that the boy resembled someone she'd only ever seen in photographs—her father.

"No, I shan't think so," said Rose. "I'm guessing that you aren't James, either."

"Don't you recognise me?" asked the boy. Rose drew nearer, and shook her head.

"Not especially," she replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter," the boy said. When she didn't immediately respond to the name, he continued, "The Boy-Who-Lived."

"I think that we are in trouble, then," said Rose. "Where I come from, I'm the _Girl-_ Who-Lived."

She pulled back her hair to expose a scar on her forehead. It was a rather unremarkable, but completely recognisable scar, that she'd had most of her life.

"How can you have the scar?" asked Harry.

"Like I said, kid, where I come from, I'm the girl who lived," said Rose. "I think that I've crossed the boundaries that separate one universe from another. I've entered a parallel universe where I was born a boy."

"You still haven't told me who you are," stated Harry.

"I told you, I'm the Girl-Who-Lived," she said. "But my name is Rose Lily Potter."

"This is so cool," said Harry. "I've never met an alternate version of myself before."

"And hopefully, we never will again," said Rose. "One question, and this might sound like a silly question taken out of context, but what is the date?"

"November the First," said Harry.

"What year?" she asked. "And why the hell are you in the Forbidden Forest?"

"1994".

Rose groaned. "The Triwizard fucking Tournament. Three incredibly dangerous tasks, and it will be lucky if no one dies by the end."

"Right in one," said Harry. "I didn't enter."

"I know you didn't," answered Rose, reassuringly. "Certainly your friends must believe you?"

"Hermione does," said Harry. "I know that I should be used to the attention by now, but this time, even the Hufflepuffs have turned on me."

"Because of Cedric?"

"Yep," said Harry.

"I'll be able to help you get through this, given enough time," said Rose. "Which really is the problem."

"Why?"

"I only have a couple of weeks to get you ready for the First Task," she said. "But I really need to know what is going on here, Harry. I need you to sift through your memories."

"Will it hurt?"

"Not from Dumbledore or myself," she said. "Snape or the Chief Death Eater, it would hurt like hell, and believe me, that's personal experience with both of them. No, it should be like a gentle breeze through your mind."

"Go ahead, then," said Harry, and Rose started to perform Legilimency on him. He would later note that it was just as she described—a gentle breeze.

After a minute, Rose came out of her trance. "Shit, kid. The whole timeline is messed up."

"How?"

"Things happened a lot differently here than they did in my universe," she explained. "Sirius isn't free, for one. You're friends with someone I considered the plucky comic relief—Ronald Weasley. The brothers are good for a laugh, though. I have a couple of ideas where the traitor—that is to say Wormtail—is at the moment."

"He was in my dream this summer," exclaimed Harry. "He was tending to Voldemort, but it wasn't Voldemort, it was a baby-thing."

"That tells me that my suspicions are at least partially correct," said Rose. "Now, it seems to be getting late, so you'd best be getting back to the castle. Not a word of any of this to anyone, understood?"

"Of course," said Harry.

"Actually, have you written to Sirius yet?" asked Rose. Harry shook his head. "First thing in the morning, tell Sirius about the Triwizard Tournament, but do not mention me. I'd like my presence here to be a secret until I can come up with a cover story. If you tell anyone, just tell Hermione, but only in a place where you can't be overheard."

"OK," said Harry. "Wait, what should I call you? Should I call you 'Rose' or what?"

"You can call me Rose Evans for now," said Rose. "Before you go, I'd like to ask a favour."

"Anything,"

"I need your Gringotts key," she replied. "I don't exactly have a lot of cash on me at the moment."

"Here," he said handing her the key. "Bye!"

"I'll be in touch soon," she said. 'Don't be so trusting!'

\\\/

Rose had gone to Gringotts and made a withdrawal of ₲1000, and had gotten some supplies, as well as a room at _The Three Broomsticks_ in Hogsmeade. It was a bit like hiding in plain sight, she thought.

She got a lot of food, and then started the hike up the mountains outside of Hogsmeade to the co-ordinates that Harry specified.

"Lily?" called a voice. "I must be really out of it. Are you here to escort me to the afterlife?"

"No Sirius," said Rose. "I am not Lily, and I am most definitely _not_ here to escort you to the afterlife."

"You look just like her though," said Sirius.

"Look at my eyes,"

"They're James' eyes, but how?"

"Want to hear about the greatest prank the universe has ever played?" she asked, and then told Sirius her story, including many details that she didn't want to tell Harry.

"So I'm free from your third year?" asked Sirius in amazement. "Can you come up with something?"

"I'm working on a plan, Sirius," she responded. "Walking into the Dark Lord's manor isn't exactly my idea of fun, but I'm sure that's where he is."

"You-Know-Who has a manor?"

"Yes, in a town called Little Hangleton. It used to belong to his muggle grandparents before he killed them."

"Muggle grandparents?" asked Sirius. "The thing that my pure-blood mother wanted to join with was Muggle-born?"

"Technically, from what Dumbledore has told me, he was a half-blood," said Rose. "His mother was not much more than a Squib. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Damn right," said Sirius, chuckling. "Bit of a hypocrite, then."

"Correct," said Rose. "I'm going to stay here for a while, and then see if I can't figure out how to capture Wormtail. Things can't go _exactly_ the way they did in my universe, but I can try my best to get them close."

"One question," asked Sirius. "How old are you?"

"I have no clue," admitted Rose. "Before I ended up here, it was 2017, so I was 37, married, with three children, two boys and a girl. Now, I look a heck of a lot younger than that: around 24-28. Shut up, Sirius."

Sirius had started to laugh, and make rude gestures. "What?" he asked, just like any male in a similar situation.

"Come on, Sirius," said Rose. "I know you—and your sophomoric attitudes."

"Sorry," replied Sirius, not sounding sorry at all. "How did the children thing work? I thought you mentioned that you were gay?"

"It was a Healer who mixed magical and Muggle techniques," replied Rose. "Harry was a mix of both of us—Quidditch lover, but loved books and studying as well. James looked a lot like his namesake, except with Hermione's eyes. Lily looked like Hermione, except with green eyes that looked remarkably like _her_ namesake."

"That sounds absolutely fascinating," said Sirius.

"I've a room at the _Three Broomsticks_ ," said Rose. "You could come along. It's been a while since I've seen my godfather."

"Where've I been?"

"You were in America," said Rose. "In the Final Battle with Voldemort, you were injured, and your girlfriend Professor Sinistra was killed. She was actually killed by Snake-Face himself. You needed space to recover, so you went to America. Your eyes were opened by the differences in the cultures. A couple of years after you moved there, around the same time that I proposed to Hermione, you met an Auror named Sarah White. You married her a year later, and had a child significantly less than nine months after your marriage."

"An Auror? Sarah _White_?" asked Sirius. "You can't be serious."

"No, you are," replied Rose. Sirius groaned at the bad pun. "We all thought it was one of the funniest things we'd heard in a while. The caveat of course being that we'd just defeated Voldemort a couple of years before, so not much funny stuff in a while, aside from the Weasley twins."

"Molly had twins? What are they like?"

"Troublemakers," said Rose. "McGonagall called them just as bad as you lot. They actually managed to liberate a certain parchment from Filch in their first year."

"They found the map? I hope they passed it on to you," Sirius said with pride in his voice. "About your offer—there is still the teeny little problem of me being the most wanted person in all of Britain."

"Except most people don't know about your other form," said Rose. "I've asked Rosmerta. Dogs are allowed in the inn, as long as they stay away from the food."

"I suppose you are right," said Sirius. "Only Wormtail and a handful of other people know about Padfoot."

Sirius turned into his dog form, and they walked to the inn.

Over the next couple of days, Rose did research on the Riddle House, trying to find any weaknesses in the structure. The doors were extremely vulnerable to an Unlocking Charm, it seemed, and Pettigrew was as dumb as ever.

Rose wanted to take Wormtail alive, as he was their best hope of freeing Sirius.

"What should I tell Dumbledore?" asked Sirius one day. "He wants to make sure I'm safe."

"You can tell him the basics," said Rose. "That is, my name and what I look like."

\\\/

"Dumbledore seemed to wonder if you're my new girlfriend. I disavowed him of such a notion" said Sirius a couple of days later.

"Ugh," said Rose. "That's disgusting, Padfoot. Falling in love with your godfather or goddaughter is almost as disgusting as … well, an Oedipus Complex."

"He wishes to meet with you, especially if you're going to spend time around Harry," said her godfather. "I think he may have suspicions as to who you really are. In other news, what is your progress on your other mission?"

"I think that I might be close," replied Rose. She didn't want to get Sirius's hopes up in case she failed. But she knew that she was rather close.

Her mission would entail going to the manor of the most evil Dark Lord of all time and then stunning and kidnapping a minion from his base. Of course, the hard part was the finisher—getting out alive. That was one of the final variables in the plan. First, she knew where the Dark Lord was currently residing. Second, she knew how stupid Wormtail was. Third, she had an Animagus-proof container ready for its next occupant. All she needed was a way to escape the manor without having to face the main occupant of the manor—the Dark Lord himself. She knew that he was less than full powered, but somehow, he could still cast the Killing Curse.

Rose knew that from the memories Harry had supplied her, so that she could get acclimated to the current situation.

"Within a week or two," said Rose.


	2. Meeting Albus Dumbledore

Rose Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived

A crossover between _The Adventures of Rose Potter_ and canon _Harry Potter._ Spoilers up to and including _Goblet of Fire,_ there might be references to the other books. Obviously, spoilers for the whole of _The Adventures of Rose Potter_ , which you should read first. NO HORCRUXES

by coolhacker1025

Chapter 2: Meeting Albus Dumbledore

"I suppose that I can work with the fact that Dumbledore wants to meet me," said Rose.

'How?'

She told him the story about how she suggested a pet check for the school, in light of his escape from Azkaban, and how they'd captured Wormtail that way.

'I need to control the situation as much as possible, Padfoot,' she finished. 'I won't introduce a _conscious_ Wormtail to the situation—I just need him not dead. Also, I might be able to wrangle some concessions about Harry from him.'

'He won't give up easily,' said Sirius.

'No, he won't,' admitted Rose. 'But if he won't play my way, I may have to use some underhanded methods.'

'Such as?'

'Um...encouraging the Dursleys to relinquish custody of Harry,' said Rose. 'I have a feeling that might not be as hard as one would think. After all, like everybody says, I look with my mum, but with dad's eyes.'

'If your eye colour is changed...'

'I could impersonate Mum, yeah,' said Rose. 'I might do that for the hell of it, anyway.'

'Because of the way they treated you?'

'And Harry,' said Rose, nodding.

The next day, Rose received a letter that turned out to be from the headmaster.

Dear Miss Evans,

Due to your associations with Mr Harry James Potter and the notorious mass-murderer Sirius Black, I would like to request that you come to my office for a meeting at your earliest convenience, so that I may be reassured of Mr Potter's continued safety. Please respond to this owl.

Hoping that you are well,

Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (1st class), Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards

PS: I enjoy Cockroach Clusters

'Well, I guess that I'm off to see the Wizard,' said Rose, more to herself than anything.

'That's a reference to that old Muggle movie _The Warlock of Mars,_ ' said Sirius. 'Lily made us watch it once on holiday.'

'It's called _The Wizard of Oz,_ ' corrected Rose. 'I'll mail the Headmaster and request an appointment tomorrow.'

'If I were you, I'd use a Glamour when you were in the school,' said Sirius. 'No need to frighten anyone about Lily Potter rising from the Dead.'

'Nobody except for my dear Aunt Tuney,' chuckled Rose.

\\\/

'Come in,' said the Headmaster's voice, and Rose walked in. It was decorated just as she remembered, and she went over to see Fawkes.

'Hi, Fawkes,' she said. In response, the Phoenix gave a reassuring trill.

'He usually doesn't warm to people that quickly,' said Dumbledore. 'I was happily surprised when you responded to my message, and so quickly, too.'

'It was only polite,' said Rose. 'You did say "at your earliest convenience".'

'Fawkes' approval of you does reassure me somewhat,' admitted Dumbledore. 'I was rather shocked when you entered. For a moment, I thought that I was seeing an old student of mine—a student that I had come to love in the years we worked together.'

'Who was she?'

'Lily and James Potter became like children to me,' he said. 'It was a tragedy when they died. Now, on to business: who are you, really?'

'From a certain point of view, I could be "the power the Dark Lord knows not",' she said, watching as Dumbledore showed his astonishment.

'How do you know the prophesy?' he asked.

'I was told it,' said Rose. 'By a very wise man. " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark the child as his equal, but it will have a power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live whilst the other survives. The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches."_ The person who told me the Prophecy told me that it could refer to one other person.'

'I'm afraid that the person that told you the prophesy was mistaken,' said Dumbledore. 'It clearly specifies that the child will be a male.'

'There is another option, Headmaster,' said Rose. 'That the prophesy was correct for where I came from.'

'You're a Dimensional Traveller?' asked Dumbledore. 'How? Why?'

'I don't know how, or why,' answered Rose. 'All I know is that I can improve things here.'

'What things?'

'I'm almost ready to complete a mission that will capture Peter Pettigrew,' she replied. 'Also, do you know how bad Harry's life is at the Dursleys?'

'I imagine that it isn't great,' said Dumbledore. 'He's never come to me, though.'

'Your counterpart asked Merlin to forgive him for what he'd done,' said Rose. 'If you'll lend me your Pensieve, I'll show you. One is from my point of view. The other you will find both rich in detail and satisfyingly accurate.'

'Whose is it?'

'Yours,' she said, extracting the memory. 'You gave it to me, willingly.'

' _Allons-y!_ _'_ said the headmaster as they entered into the Pensieve.

IN THE PENSIEVE:

'You'll pay for what you did last night, Freak!' shouted Vernon, who took out a rounders bat and started to beat Rose. 'For the rest of the goddamned summer, you get a tin of soup a day!' he said nastily. 'If you survive!'

The memory went dark. 'This is when I blacked out,' explained Rose. 'The memory will continue a couple of days later.'

Rose woke up a couple of days later, feeling better than she had in ages. She almost felt more powerful.

She was in a room that she didn't recognise. Someone she didn't know walked in.

' _Wo bin ich? Ich erkenne Sie nicht! Wie heisst du?_ ' Rose said at a rapid pace.

'I am Augusta Longbottom, and you are at my house,' replied the Longbottom Matriarch in German. 'Neville is my grandson.'

'You're Neville's gran?' asked Rose, still in German.

' _Genau_ _,_ ' said Augusta. 'You have visitors who are quite worried about you.'

'Who are they?' asked Rose, finally switching to English.

'Your Headmaster and Nurse Pomfrey,' said Augusta. 'And you may call me Gran. Once I've taught you about your family, you'd be calling me that anyway.'

'Miss Potter, you gave us quite a scare,' said Dumbledore, walking into the room. 'I've had, um, words, with your former guardians, and they have relinquished custody. I have also pressed charges against them on your behalf. You will never go there again.'

'Your relatives did this?' asked the Neville in the memory, walking in, behind the Headmaster, who nodded sadly. 'Headmaster, I don't care if I get in trouble for saying this, but she'd better never stay in that house again.'

'I have discussed that matter with your grandmother,' said Dumbledore to Neville, before turning back to Rose.

The memory ended and dissolved into a new memory. Headmaster Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, getting ready for the ICW meeting in a couple of weeks, when a call came in on the Floo.

'Headmaster, the Potter girl is at the Longbottom's house, badly injured,' said the Nurse, wearing her standard uniform. 'Augusta told me not to waste any time.'

'What happened? Death Eaters?'

'I don't think so,' said the nurse. 'From what she said, it was those Muggles that Rose lives with.'

'I'm coming through,' said Dumbledore, pulling on his outer robe (a star-spangled purple). He rushed through the Floo, and soon, they entered the Longbottom house.

'Where is she?' asked Madame Pomfrey.

'In the guest room,' said Augusta Longbottom, hurrying towards a room.

The Rose in the memory was laying on the bed, unconscious. Dumbledore could tell that the girl was badly injured.

'How bad is she?' asked Dumbledore.

'Not good,' said the nurse. 'A day or two more, and we wouldn't have a Girl-Who-Lived any longer.'

'My God, Poppy, what have I done?' asked Dumbledore when he saw the injuries on Rose's body. It was a good thing that there was a table next to where he was standing, as he nearly fell over. As it was, he managed to regain his balance before sitting in a chair properly. 'Poppy, take pictures of this, and submit it, and your findings to the Muggle Authorities. Then, submit your testimony to our Authorities.'

'Yes, headmaster,' she said.

'Augusta, I must thank you for rescuing her,' said Dumbledore. 'Have you learned why she was not getting any post?'

'She was unconscious when I found her, Albus,' said Augusta. 'Give me an Oath that she will never live there again.'

'I, Albus Dumbledore, swear that Rose will never unwillingly be forced back to the Dursley household,' he swore. 'And may Merlin forgive me for what has already happened.'

Despite being numerous in nature, once Pomfrey got her wand on them, the injuries weren't quite serious enough to warrant a trip to St Mungo's.

END PENSIEVE

'You're the Girl-Who-Lived?' asked Dumbledore. 'What happened after that?'

'Yes, where I come from, the Potters had a single child—me,' she replied. 'Rose Lily Potter. Voldemort attacked our house on 31 October 1981, killing Lily and James Potter. I was sent to the Dursleys for 10 years, until Hogwarts, and then, like you saw, Gran Longbottom saved me. After the events in the Pensieve, you had the Dursleys charged with assault, GBH, aggravated assault, attempted murder, child abuse, and others. Vernon spent the rest of his short life in prison, before dying of a heart attack—not unexpected for a man 5'10" and 28 stone. Petunia spent 10 years in jail. Dudley was sent to a Youth Offenders Centre.'

'What do you want me to do?' asked Dumbledore.

'You need to get them locked up—quietly, if you can,' said Rose. 'Get Harry's memories and take Muggle photographs or something.'

'Who should I give custody to?' asked Dumbledore.

'Gran Longbottom will be able to help him,' suggested Rose. 'Longbottom, me, Sirius, or the Weasleys. In that order.'

'The Weasleys can help him,' said Dumbledore.

'Harry is more ignorant of his culture than when I entered Hogwarts, Headmaster,' replied Rose. 'He knows nothing about his place in society, about Lord Potter, the Wizengamot. I hate to say it, but this generation of Weasleys knows nothing about politics the way Lady Longbottom or At least let me and Gran tutor him. I will take the Lady Evans title from Harry shall it become necessary.'

'As I am sure that you will just do it anyway, I'll allow it,' said Dumbledore. Rose nodded that he was correct. 'How are you the "Power The Dark Lord Knows Not"?'

'I am much more experienced than Harry,' said Rose. 'Plus, I have the advantage—Voldemort has never defeated me. I have defeated Voldemort before.'

'How?'

'Lots of spells,' said Rose. 'I can't really remember that day well. Victory came at a great cost—on both sides. Professor Sinistra was killed by Snakeface personally. You managed to get injured, along with Sirius, fighting Him. Many others were killed by Snakeface and his Death Eaters. Nearly everyone was at least injured. I finished Him off with a bit of Russian Battle Magic I learned from a book at Sirius' house.'

'Where's that?'

'I can't tell you,' said Rose. 'I literally can't—it's under the Fidelius charm, and the secret keeper is not here.'

'What do you plan to teach Harry?' asked Dumbledore.

'How to survive,' said Rose. 'In the short term, how to survive dragons, merpeople, and Hagrid's pets. In the long term, we'll defeat Voldie, and he'll eventually become Lord Potter. Maybe more Defence, fighting, and the like and/or Animagus training later.'

'You said that you can capture Wormtail? How are you planning to execute that?' asked Dumbledore. 'Will he still be alive when you're done with him?'

'I need him alive to secure my godfather's freedom,' said Rose. 'At my Hogwarts, we had a pet check in my third year, after Sirius released himself on his own recognisance. All non-regulation pets, that is to say, any animal other than an owl, a cat, or a toad, was confiscated, and sent to the child's parents at their own expense.'

'You're saying that we hold a "pet check"?' asked Dumbledore.

'Yes,' said Rose. 'And under the cover of having found him on a pet check, we can "discover" Pettigrew, and have him arrested—preferably by Madam Bones or Kingsley Shacklebolt. Whatever you do, do not trust Dawlish.'

'There is no chance that Pettigrew will be able to harm the children?' asked Dumbledore. 'And why is your goal not to eliminate Voldemort as well?'

'99.91% chance of him not harming the children of the school,' said Rose. 'There is, as always, a possibility that something may go wrong. Voldemort is in a form that I can't defeat him in—some type of spirit form. I'm not even sure if I could defeat him alone here, due to the prophesy. He'll be gone by summer break, if I play my cards right.'

'I'll make sure to have the Muggle Authorities take care of your relatives' said Dumbledore. 'You're more than welcome to stay at Hogwarts. I believe that there are some VIP rooms that you and your dog can use.'

'Thank you,' said Rose. 'I think that I might take you up on that. But I have a lot of memories from this year, both good and bad'

'How was the tournament in your dimension?'

'I drew with Cedric,' said Rose. 'We touched the cup together, and then the Cup was a Portkey. In fact, it was a Portkey to a place I'll be visiting shortly—the Graveyard outside of Riddle manor.'

'Anything else you wish to tell me?'

At this, Rose shifted into her Animagus form of a panther.

'You make a good-looking panther, Ms White,' said Dumbledore as she shifted back.

'Thank you, sir,' said Rose. 'The first couple of times I tried, I was less than successful at remaining clothed.'

'Everyone goes through that phase,' said Dumbledore, laughing. 'I remember that Abe almost got in trouble once for being around goats while he transformed back. I myself had a couple of problems at first.'


	3. The First Task

Rose Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived

A crossover between _The Adventures of Rose Potter_ and canon _Harry Potter._ Spoilers up to and including _Goblet of Fire,_ there might be references to the other books. Obviously, spoilers for the whole of _The Adventures of Rose Potter_ , which you should read first. NO HORCRUXES

by coolhacker1025

Chapter 3: Training

Rose was walking the halls when she saw Harry, who was walking with Hermione.

'Harry, Hermione, come with me, please,' she said, as she led them to her quarters. Her quarters were more of a suite, with a working area in the front, 24/7 elf room service, two bedrooms, and a bathroom.

'Bach's Cello Suites,' said Rose to the portrait on the door of a wizard playing the viola. The door opened.

'Have a seat,' said Rose. 'Has Harry told you who I am, Hermione?'

'Other than you're a teacher, no,' said Hermione.

'Technically, I'm only here to keep Harry alive,' said Rose. 'Not necessarily teach formal classes.'

'One thing that I was wondering about: are you any relation to Lily Potter?' asked Hermione. 'It's just that I've seen pictures, and you're nearly identical.'

'Except for one thing, Hermione, my eyes,' said Rose. 'I'm sure you've seen these in pictures before.'

'They look like James Potter's,' said Hermione. 'Leading me to the conclusion that you and Harry are alternate versions of each other!'

'Correct,' said Rose. 'If I were a proper teacher, I'd award you ten points to Gryffindor. You must realise though that you cannot reveal my true identity to anyone, right?'

'Of course!'

'Good,' said Rose. 'We really need to start training for the First Task. Training begins tomorrow. What do you know about the First Task?'

'Nothing,' responded Harry. 'It's supposed to be a surprise.'

'When the, um, items for the task arrive, I can assure you that the other Champions will know what the task is,' said Rose. 'Incidentally, you might be getting a very excited note from Hagrid soon.'

Hermione put her hand up. 'Yes, Hermione?'

'Are there dragons for the First Task?' asked Hermione.

'Another imaginary ten points,' said Rose. 'Now, the advice I got was "Play to your strengths". What are your strengths?'

'I'm a decent flier,' said Harry. 'But, I'm only allowed a wand.'

'You can use a wand to get your broom, Harry,' said Hermione at 200kph.

'That is the first part of the training,' said Rose. 'The second part is that I'm enlisting the help of the Weasley twins to help you with avoidance techniques. In any case, we're going to start training in the Room of Requirement—on the seventh floor near the tapestry of the dancing trolls. We'll be doing drills of all sorts.'

'Why?' asked Harry.

'We need to keep you in shape,' said Rose. 'You need to be able to dodge spellfire. Plus, these tasks require a lot of stamina. More if things go the way I think they will.'

'Don't you know?' asked Hermione.

'Not really,' said Rose. 'I know how things went in my universe. I know that the tasks involve a dragon, the merpeople, and an evil hedge-maze containing animals supplied by Hagrid.'

Harry groaned. "So probably the Blast-Ended Skrewts, and whatever big hairy monsters he can find."

Rose nodded. "One thing that you have going for you is that Cedric is a bit different in this dimension. He doesn't have many distractions aside from Cho, and he seems to be a lot nicer. I had to _dissuade_ him from pursuing me forcefully. Fortunately, Cho was able to make him behave sooner or later. I don't know much about this Krum, but the one from my dimension was an ass. I nearly blew his privates off."

"What did he do?" asked Harry cautiously. He wanted to avoid any interactions with Rose that got his boys blown off.

"Tried to rape one of my best friends," said Rose.

\\\/

Rose's next challenge, i.e. capturing Peter Pettigrew, was approaching. Soon, she knew that it was the day that she was going to catch him once and for all.

Before dinner the previous night, Dumbledore had announced that there would be a pet check the next day. That left Rose with only had a couple of hours to capture Wormtail.

She Apparated to the village of Little Hangleton, and walked to the Riddle house. Oddly enough, there were no wards that she could detect, which worried her. Charlie Weasley, whom she'd met a number of times, had once told her that's when he tended to worry—the ancient Egyptians got creative with their curses, some of which would not appear on a standard scan.

Rose was hoping to all hope that wasn't the case here. She quickly realised that she was right.

She took out a bobby-pin and started to pick the lock on the door. She noticed that there was a hole at the bottom of the door, like a cat door, except sized for a snake—a rather large snake. That let Rose know that the Dark Lord's snake was potentially on the premises.

She'd had a number of encounters with that snake in her own dimension. The damned thing had nearly killed Mr Weasley and her at various points, before Neville was able to cut off its head. She knew that she had to be on guard.

She entered the house, making the minimum of noise. According to Harry's vision from his nightmare, the Chief Death Eater had his headquarters on the first floor, so she entered the stairwell and proceeded up the stairs. She got to the top of the stairs, and saw the room with Voldemort's throne. Rose could see Wormtail whinging about something in front of His Lord.

'I need Nagini to feed me,' said Voldemort. 'Dawlish will be here to help you soon.'

'Yes, my Lord,' said Wormtail, who walked from the room, intending to find Nagini.

'Lily?' he asked as he saw Rose. 'But you're dead. I got Sirius locked up for it!'

'No, I'm not Lily,' said Rose. 'You killed my parents, prepare to die.'

She flung a couple of spells at him, which he avoided. She knew a couple of higher-powered spells, but she didn't really want to use them, as they had the tendency to cause more damage than one wanted, especially to the target.

Finally, after about five minutes, she nailed Wormtail with a spell that knocked him out. She took out her Animagus container, and cast the transformation spell on Wormtail, and deposited him in the container.

She cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself, as she didn't have her cloak. Even in her own dimension, her son Harry had the cloak. James had the map. She walked down the stairs and was about to exit the front door when a large snake slithered in. She cast a spell at it, which knocked it out.

Rose hoped the spell lasted a while. At least long enough to get to the other side of the graveyard, at least.

She managed to get there, and Apparated to Hogsmeade, where she used one of the secret passages under Honeydukes, the sweet shop, to enter Hogwarts. Harry had told her about it a couple of days before. She entered the castle and headed straight towards the Headmaster's Office.

'Was your plan successful?' asked Dumbledore.

'Very,' said Rose. 'I may have even injured His snake.'

'Here at the school, there were a couple of non-regulation pets found, but most of them were harmless, so we let the students keep them, as long as they don't bring them next year,' said Dumbledore. He turned to his fireplace, and threw in some Floo Powder. 'Minerva, could you come here a minute?'

A second later, Professor McGonagall exited the Floo. 'Yes, Albus, what do you need?'

'Tell me, Minerva, do you find anything odd about that rat?'

'I saw a similar looking rat around Lupin in the seventies,' said McGonagall. 'Wait, it's missing a toe.'

'You might be horrified or amused to know, Professor McGonagall, that there were three illegal Animaguses running around Hogwarts in the seventies,' said Rose. 'Quite a security risk, don't you think?'

'That is extremely dangerous! We have rules for a reason.' exclaimed McGonagall. 'Incidentally, ma'am, who are you?'

'I'm Rose Evans, who is going to tutor Harry Potter,' said Rose. 'I happened to be here when I happened upon this rat.'

'Albus, you have to call the ministry!' said McGonagall. 'I'll get Severus to bring the Veritaserum in case it's needed.'

Dumbledore walked over to the Floo. 'Auror Office Emergency Line!' he called.

'Please state the nature of your emergency,' came the voice from the other side.

'This is Chief Warlock Dumbledore. We have an unregistered Animagus who might be a criminal,' said Dumbledore.

'I'll send someone through,' said the voice. Less than a minute later, no less than five Aurors and the Head of the DMLE came through.

'Where is this unregistered Animagus?' asked Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. Dumbledore pointed out the rat. 'Shacklebolt, begin recording.'

'Yes ma'am,' Shacklebolt said.

'We received a call at 21.05 local that there was an unregistered Animagus at Hogwarts,' said Bones, obviously dictating a report. 'Minerva, please.'

Professor McGonagall cast the Animagus Revelation spell, and the rat was transformed into a man.

'That's impossible,' said Snape, McGonagall, and the Aurors. Dumbledore just looked amused.

'We have a man, appearing to be a short man with grubby skin, small watery eyes, and a pointed nose,' said Bones. 'The man appears to be Peter Pettigrew.'

Bones turned to Snape. 'Severus, please.'

Snape administered the Veritaserum.

'What is your name?' asked Bones.

'Peter Pettigrew,' said the man.

'Are you or were you ever a Death Eater, or otherwise a follower of the Dark Lord known as,' she paused a second here before continuing, 'Voldemort?'

'Proudly,'

'Was Sirius Black the Secret-Keeper for the Potters?'

'Yes,'

Dumbledore asked, 'Was Black the Secret-Keeper when the Potters died. If not, who was it?'

'I was their final Secret-Keeper,' intoned Peter.

'Did you betray the Potter's location to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?'

'Yes,'

'Did you murder 12 innocent Muggles?'

'They were just scum,' said Peter. 'The world is better off without them. But yes, they were part of my trap!'

'Tell us what happened when you had your confrontation with Black on 1 November,' said Bones.

'I gave My Lord the Potter's secrets, and then Black came to me and tried to murder me,' said Wormtail. 'I told him he betrayed the Potters, which he did by switching Secret-Keepers. I then framed Black for my murder, and the murder of those 12 filthy Muggles, but changing into my rat Animagus form and ran off into a sewer. A couple of days later, I found the house of the Blood-Traitors, the Weasleys, where their stupid child took me in. I managed to find my True Lord this year, after having to deal with that damned cat of the Granger girl.'

Amelia Bones and the Aurors took Peter Pettigrew after casting a spell to prevent him transforming, and he was quickly convicted of treason, accessory to murder (2 counts—James and Lily), accessory to attempted murder (Voldemort's attempt to kill Rose, Sirius Black's attempt to kill Peter), and murder of a Muggle (12 counts), and sentenced to a life sentence in Azkaban plus 400 years (just in case some idiot tried to parole him).

\\\/

In the weeks that followed, Rose worked with the Harry and Hermione to perfect Summoning Charms. They started off with smaller objects, like pillows, and then progressed to larger objects. Finally, two weeks before the task, Rose started having them summon things from the other side of the school.

During the two weeks before the task, Rose was able to get permission from McGonagall to use the Quidditch Pitch, so that she could have Harry practise Avoidance Techniques. He and she would go up on brooms, and Rose would fire spells at him, that he'd have to avoid. True to her word, she often brought the Weasley twins to shoot Bludgers at him.

By the day before the task, he was very good at avoiding things on his broom.

A couple of days before the task, Harry was in potions when there was a knock on the door, and Colin Creevey walked in. "Sir, Mr Crouch would like to see Mr Potter."

"He still has an hour of class to go," said Snape. "He will go then."

"Sir, Mr Crouch commands it," said Colin. "He's to take his things..."

"GET OUT, THEN!" bellowed Snape. "Take your bag and get out of my sight!"

Harry and Colin went up to a small classroom a couple of floors above, where the other champions, the headmasters, Rose, a writer, and a photographer were, along with Mr Ollivander, who'd sold Harry his wand.

"Harry, good to see you," said Bagman. "Let's get this show on the road. Are you ready, Mr Ollivander?"

"Yes, thank you," Ollivander replied. He examined Krum's wand first. "This is a Gregorovitch creation, am I right? Hornbeam and Dragon heartstring, think and rigid, 10.75 inches, Avis!"

Krum's wand let off a blast like a gun, and produced a number of birds. "Seems to be in working order, Next?" said the Wandmaker.

"That's unusual styling," said Ollivander, taking Fleur's wand. "It's 9.5 inches, inflexible, rosewood, and the core. No, it can't be!"

"It's a hair from the head of a Veela," confirmed Fleur. "My Grandmother."

"Not something you usually find in a wand," said Ollivander. "I feel it makes for temperamental wands, but that might be because I don't have a strong connection to a Veela. But suum cuique!" He then caused a large bouquet of flowers to emerge, which he then handed to the French Champion.

"And now a couple of mine," said Ollivander. "Diggory first, if you would."

Diggory's wand (12.25 inches, Unicorn hair, ash, pleasantly springy) also passed inspection and produced a fountain of wine. Then, Ollivander turned to Harry.

"I remember this wand, well, Mr Potter," said the wand-maker. As Ollivander was examining the wand, Harry was hopeful that Ollivander wouldn't share the uniqueness of the wand.

When Harry had gone to Diagon Alley the first time, he'd met Ollivander like any other Hogwarts Schoolchild. When Harry finally found the right wand, Ollivander had said, 'Curious', and Harry had asked him why.

"I remember every wand I ever sold, Mr Potter," he had said. "Every one. It just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another—just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Ollivander had gone on to say that time that The Dark Lord had done many great things—terrible, but great.

Fortunately, this time, he didn't say much of anything except for the wand's vital statistics (11 inches, holly, nice and supple, Phoenix feather).

Harry was pretty sure that he knew the Phoenix who donated the feather. If his guess was correct, the Phoenix in question was currently residing in the headmaster's office.

 _When the Wand Ceremony was over, a few reporters wanted to interview_ _them_ _and take a couple of pictures_ _for the newspaper_ _._

Fortunately, Rose vetoed any in-depth interview of her charge, as she knew what type of writer Rita was, but also how to make Rita back off. It just so happened that Rita was an illegal Animagus with the form of a beetle.

\\\/

"Mr Potter, if you'll come with me, you need to get to the Task," said McGonagall, a while before the task started. Rose decided to go down to the stadium then.

"Miss Evans will be representing Mr Potter's interests in this Tournament,' announced Dumbledore before the Task started.

Harry was the last to go.

The others had done somewhat well. Fleur had attempted to charm her dragon in the eyes. Unfortunately, the spell didn't last long enough, so she got some minor burns.

Cedric tried to Transfigure a rock in to a Labrador, in the hopes that the dragon would go after the Labrador and not him. This only partially worked, as the dragon changed its mind partway through.

Krum did some type of charm on his dragon. Unfortunately, the dragon went berserk, and crushed half of the real eggs in the nest, causing him to receive an automatic 50-galleon fine.

Harry walked out onto the field, to the jeers of the other schools and the Slytherins, and to the cheers of the other Houses. Being Harry, his dragon was the largest and meanest dragon, a Hungarian Horntail. " _Accio Harry Potter's_ _Firebolt_ _!_ " he screamed.

For a couple of seconds, he had to hide behind rocks to avoid the dragon's flames. Then, his broom neared the stadium. When it got to arm's length, he jumped on and started to use the tactics that Rose and the twins had drilled into his head since they began training.

Harry managed to avoid the Horntail's breath. Bagman who was commentating, was praising Harry's abilities on a broom.

"Mr Krum, are you watching this?" he said at one point.

Rose could see Harry going in circles to try and confuse the dragon, and then he made a sudden dive, like he was going to try a Wronski Feint. He zoomed down to the nest, plucked out the golden egg, and flew to the judges table.

Immediately, the Dragon handlers were on the field stunning the dragon and taking it out of the stadium.

The judges raised their wands, and the scores shot out. Karkaroff gave Harry a '4', but overall, Harry got 49 points (helped by Bagman giving him a 10, and Dumbledore, Maxime, and Rose giving him 9 each), which tied him for the lead.

Rose went down to the field, and was cheering the hardest, along with Hermione.

'I was impressed by your student,' complimented Madame Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons. 'My impressions of him were wrong.'

'Most people underestimate my student, ma'am,' said Rose. 'He then proceeds to impress them, usually in some unusual way.'


	4. The Yule Ball

Rose Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived

A crossover between _The Adventures of Rose Potter_ and canon _Harry Potter._ Spoilers up to and including _Goblet of Fire,_ there might be references to the other books. Obviously, spoilers for the whole of _The Adventures of Rose Potter_ , which you should read first. NO HORCRUXES

by coolhacker1025

Chapter 4: The Yule Ball

'Whatever you do, Harry, do not open the egg yet,' said Rose as they were walking to the castle. 'We can analyse it later.'

'You're not going to tell me?' asked Harry.

'Where would the fun be in that?' asked Rose. 'Plus, if I give you hints and force you to figure it out on your own, that helps with your problem solving skills.'

'Exactly, Miss Evans,' said Hermione. 'I've been trying to tell Ronald that for years.'

'Don't do that, Hermione,' said Rose. 'You can call me by my name. Just not my full name.'

'Of course,'

'Incidentally, I would like to enlist your help, Hermione,' said Rose. 'Harry is withdrawing from Divination, and you and I are going to be teaching him runes. That might come in handy later.'

'Me?'

'Hermione, you're one of the most brilliant witches of your generation,' complimented Rose. 'It doesn't hurt that your counterpart is your only serious competition outside of Ravenclaw.'

Hermione blushed, something that Rose hadn't seen often over the years. Once they got back to Rose's quarters, she took out a book about Ancient Runes, and flipped through the pages. 'You might want to teach him the basics and then skip to this section,' she suggested.

It was the water runes section.

\\\/

Rose could tell that Crouch and Karkaroff were fairly angry at Dumbledore for slipping Rose into the judging. Karkaroff was mad because his student was in second place (behind the Hogwarts students), while Crouch was mad because it was seemingly a violation of protocol.

As a majority of the judges agreed to her presence (albeit after the fact), she was allowed to remain as a Judge for the rest of the tournament.

'Why did you give Krum a low score?' asked Karkaroff angrily.

'Why did you do the same to Harry?' asked Rose rhetorically. She already knew that he was biased against anyone who wasn't from Durmstrang. 'Your student smashed quite a number of valuable dragon eggs. He was given an automatic fine, and I docked him points for it. I didn't even give my own student a ten, Mr Karkaroff.'

' _Headmaster_ Karkaroff,' the man insisted.

\\\/

A lot sooner than Rose would have liked, the Yule Ball was announced. Rose told Harry that he should ask someone he liked, but to make sure that it was clear that the invitation was just for the dance, so that there would be no misunderstandings.

'One of the other champions had a slight...disagreement with one of my friends after the Ball,' she explained. 'He thought that since she was his date, that he should be allowed to have sex with her. We convinced him otherwise, then later crucified him.'

'Crucified him?' asked Hermione.

'Literally,' answered Rose. 'The only thing missing was the nails. I used a sticking charm for that. You'll find that I take my friendships very seriously—especially my friendship with his intended victim.'

'Was she as smart as me?' asked Hermione. 'The friend Krum tried to rape.'

'Nearly identical,' said Rose. 'Your counterpart is a wonderful woman.'

'Who did she marry?'

'First, I have to say that Harry and I both have the same preferences, if you get my drift,' said Rose. 'Second is that so did my Hermione. She married a wonderful woman, not quite as smart as she, but with amazingly beautiful hair.'

'You married her,'

'Yes, I did,' said Rose. 'Now, let's get back to the lesson.'

It was a couple of days later when Rose noticed that Harry was nervous about something. 'What's up?' she asked.

'You'll see,' said Harry.

Hermione and Harry were working on some maths equations for Arithmancy when Harry asked a question.

'Hermione, do you want to go to the ball with me?'

'Yes, I will,' she responded. 'Limits we need to set?'

'How about we go as friends,' said Harry. 'With the understanding that a long way down the road, it could be something more.'

'Agreeable,' said Hermione.

Rose started to laugh. 'That was the most business-like asking out I've ever heard!'

'It wasn't that bad,' complained the younger parties.

'It was,' responded Rose.

They had just started back again when Harry noticed something. 'The runes on the egg. They look like the runes in this chapter!'

'Wait, really?' asked Hermione.

' _Accio Harry Potter's Golden Egg!'_ he said.

'Open the door!' yelled Rose, as she raced towards the door. She opened it just in time for a golden egg to fly into Harry's hand. 'It would've gone through the door otherwise.'

Hermione and Harry re-examined the runes on the egg. 'You're right,' said Hermione. 'The clue must be audible if you listen to it underwater.'

'There is a bathroom in the back,' said Rose, pointing towards the bedroom area. They all went in there and filled up the bath. They placed the egg underwater, but nothing happened. Hermione suggested that they open it. Still nothing happened.

'Perhaps the message can only be heard underwater?' suggested Rose, who knew damned well this was the case.

 _' _Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground, And while you're searching ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss, An hour long you'll have to look, And to recover what we took, But past an hour — the prospect's black, Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'__ they heard. They (or rather Hermione and Harry) listened to it a couple of more times to make sure they had it memorised.

'The first parts are obvious,' said Hermione. 'The task is obviously taking place in the Lake. The merpeople are going to take something from us, and we'll only have an hour to retrieve it.'

'What if the song doesn't mean "something" but "someone"?' asked Harry.

'That would be absurd,' said Hermione. 'But that would fit with the whole wizard thing.'

'How do we breathe underwater for an hour, though?' asked Harry.

'We need to go,' started Hermione, before everyone present said, 'To the Library.'

'Am I that predictable?' asked Hermione.

'That's your solution to things, Hermione,' said Harry. Rose nodded.

They went to the library, where they found Neville, who was looking something up for his Defence essay.

'Hello, Harry, Hermione, Miss Evans,' said Neville. 'What are you looking up?'

'We were just researching some things for the Second Task,' said Harry. 'I have to figure out some way to breathe for an hour underwater.'

'If you hold on a second, I might be able to help you,' said Neville. 'I just need to make sure I'm right.'

Neville looked in a book named Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean, to try and find the answer. After a minute, he gave an excited shout.

"That's what I thought," he said as he closed the book. "You need Gillyweed. One dose of it would last about an hour to two hours in the lake, especially at the temperatures it's going to be in February. The water temperature doesn't usually exceed -10 degrees that time of year."

"What does it do?" asked Harry.

"It gives you gills and webbed feet, making it easier to swim," said Neville.

"Thanks for the help!" the three exclaimed before retreating back to Rose's office.

'How do you procure Gillyweed?' asked Harry.

'Don't worry, you can leave that to me,' said Rose. 'I'm sure that I can procure some easily.'

'What about "forcing Harry to use his problem-solving skills"?' asked Hermione.

'It's also about using the resources you have available,' said Rose. 'Neville was able to help us by telling us what we need. It would've taken us hours to come up with that on our own. Also, we would probably have looked for complicated solutions like the Noah-charm.'

'Assuming that you want to part the lake and not build an ark, that was Moses,' corrected Hermione. Rose laughed at her mistake.

As the day of the Ball grew closer, the weather got colder and colder, and the days grew shorter. Rose made sure that Harry had decent robes for the Ball which, fortunately he already had.

'Mrs Weasley bought them for me,' he said. 'I tend to think that they are a little more expensive than she'd usually buy.'

They were a dark green with black accents on them, quite similar to his normal robes, but of a higher quality.

Five minutes before the Ball was scheduled to start, Harry and Hermione arrived at the Door.

'Potter, Granger, over here, please,' said McGonagall. 'Mr Krum, Mr Diggory!'

At exactly 19:00, the doors to the Great Hall flew open, and everyone walked in, and got situated at a table. The Champions went in last, as they would be sitting at the High Table with the Professors and other VIPs.

Cedric was sitting with Cho, as she was sitting next to him, Fleur was taking a Ravenclaw boy that Rose recognised as the Quidditch Captain, Roger Davies, and Krum was with someone from Beauxbatons.

"Did you come with anybody?" asked Harry of Rose.

"I went doe tonight," said Rose. "I'm cooped up in this castle too much to find anyone."

Soon, Dumbledore called the Hall to attention, and the feast began. Unfortunately, nobody seemed to know how to order, until Dumbledore said to his menu, 'Pork chops' and the meal appeared on his plate.

Harry followed his lead and ordered chicken parmesan with a side of pasta. Meanwhile, Fleur was on the other side of Rose, complaining to her date about Hogwarts.

"We have ice sculptures, and a poltergeist would be expelled like that!" she was saying. Rose noticed that Davies' eyes were glazed over. Must be her Veela allure, thought Rose.

Rose could see that every time Fleur made a statement about Hogwarts, Harry rolled his eyes. Krum was on his other side, so naturally, they started to talk about Quidditch.

'You fly very well,' complimented Krum. 'I was watching First Task.'

'You do, too,' said Harry. 'The Quidditch World Cup was amazing!'

'I would have preferred my Chasers to have scored more goals, but we fought bravely,' said Krum. 'That was fun match. I wish that there were Quidditch here this year. That would be fun.'

'It would've been,' said Harry. 'I don't think that I could beat you, though.'

'It isn't necessarily the result that important, but how much fun you have. That is how I play Quidditch. World Cup was fun.' said Krum. 'Karkaroff does not understand that. He thinks winning is only thing.'

On the other side of the table, the Headmasters were talking about the various features of their schools. Dumbledore mentioned finding a room of chamberpots he had never seen before, and couldn't find since. Karkaroff was saying how Durmstrang had plenty of open land, and Maxime was talking about the ice sculptures at Beauxbatons, which were charmed never to melt.

Pudding was ordered in the same fashion as the dinner. When that was over, everybody stood, and Dumbledore waved his hands, and the tables flew to the sides of the Hall. This allowed for a large dance floor, but also allowed for a place for couples to sit and take breaks to enjoy a cold refreshment. Charms were placed over the drinks so that certain people, i.e. the Twins, couldn't 'improve' the drinks.

The Weird Sisters, the most famous Rock Band in the Wizarding world, conjured a stage, and began to play. Hermione was very good at dancing, Harry wasn't the best. But, they were having a good time.

After a while, Rose came over and started to dance with him while Hermione went and got drinks. Some people gave them dirty looks, as they were teacher and student. "Are you having a good time?" she asked.

"I am," said Harry. "The best time."

"Good."

A couple of hours into the dance, Hermione and Harry decided to get some fresh air, and went outside. There, they ran into Hagrid, who was talking with Madame Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons. Hermione sensed danger, as Hagrid was starting to talk about his heritage, so she decided to interrupt him.

"Hi, Hagrid!" she called, hoping to distract him.

"Oh, hi, Harry and Hermione!" he said in his loud voice. "Having a good time?"

"Oh, yes!" Harry said. "Do you remember the first day that we met?"

"You was just a baby the first time we met..." Hagrid started to ramble on, and after a couple of minutes, they went back inside with the feeling that they'd just dodged a curse there.

When the ball was winding down, Fleur called over to Rose.

"Mr Potter? Can I speak with you a minute?"

"Of course," said Harry.

"I am sorry for my earlier comments about you being a little boy, and for my comments about your school. I mistakenly fell into the...prejudices of my country," she said. "I'm not exactly used to the type and quantity of food that is served here, and I do find some of the architectural elements to be lacking, but I think you would say the same thing about Beauxbatons."

She gave a short laugh.

"Your apology is accepted," said Harry. "Is there something you needed?"

"No," said Fleur. "I just thought that I might be able to give you a little hint about the egg."

"Does yours sing underwater, too?" asked Harry.

"You figured it out?" asked Fleur. 'It took many "hints" from my professors for me to figure it out.'

'I had some help too,' admitted Harry. 'But in the end, I figured it out on my own. Hermione is teaching me Runes, as that is more useful than Divination.'

"You and Hermione make a good team, young Potter," said Fleur. "Good night."

« Bonne Nuit » said Harry.

Fleur turned around again. "You know French?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but only a couple of words," said Harry. 'I never thought that I'd ever go anywhere that spoke French, so I never bothered to learn.'

'What a shame,' said Fleur. 'It is a beautiful language, and a beautiful country. You and Miss Granger should visit some time.'

'I'll keep that offer in mind,' said Harry, and he walked back to Hermione and went to the Gryffindor common room.

Meanwhile, Fleur knew that Harry loved someone very much—even if he hadn't realised it—for him to be acting that normally around her. Probably that Hermione that he always hangs around with.

'What did she want?' asked Hermione.

'She was trying to apologise for her earlier remarks and give me a hint about the next Triwizard task,' he said. 'Fortunately, we already have that taken care of.'

Over the winter holiday, Rose missed her own Hermione quite a bit. The Hermione of this dimension was great, but a mere shadow of what her own Hermione was like.

On Christmas, Harry received many gifts, from the Weasleys, his godfather, from Hermione, and Rose. It was the day after Christmas that Harry received news that Sirius had been formally freed.

A/N:

The "Noah Spell" reference (being corrected by Hermione that Moses was the one with the parting of the seas) is a reference to a mistake that I made in Book 4 of the Bonds of Friendship series. I had put "Noah", and one of my reviewers corrected me on that. I really should've known better—my father is an Orthodox Christian priest!


	5. The Second Task

Rose Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived

A crossover between _The Adventures of Rose Potter_ and canon _Harry Potter._ Spoilers up to and including _Goblet of Fire,_ there might be references to the other books. Obviously, spoilers for the whole of _The Adventures of Rose Potter_ , which you should read first. NO HORCRUXES

by coolhacker1025

Chapter 5: The Second Task

Over the next couple of months, Rose continued to work hard to train Harry. He wasn't quite as advanced as she had been, but she was doing her best to make him so. She'd designed a type of armour suit that he would wear to train and in the task, that would protect him from the cold water, and give him some protection from any enemies in the water.

The best thing about the armour was that it was very lightweight. Even though it was very strong against external attacks, it was also very flexible, and didn't weigh much more than a Muggle wetsuit.

One of the things that she'd been drilling Harry on were silent spells. That was because he wouldn't actually be able to speak underwater. That way, he could still cast spells at hostile elements during the 'rescue'.

She was also using the Room of Requirement to create a deep enough pool that they could practise underwater tactics with.

Soon, it was the day of the Task. By then,Harry was quite proficient with underwater swimming and use of Gillyweed. Neither of them could not understand the timing of the task—the lake had to be -10 degrees maximum. How did I not question that the first time? Rose thought to herself.

Rose was not at all surprised that Hermione wasn't at breakfast that morning. Harry was slightly surprised about his friend's absence, but both knew exactly why she wasn't there.

Slightly before the task was about to begin, Rose escorted Harry down to the lake, where he made sure that his armour was secure. At 9:30, the task began, and Harry took the Gillyweed, and jumped into the lake. Due to his training, he was able to quickly get to the Merpeople village, where the hostages were being kept.

Harry quickly managed to find the hostages. Hermione was there, tied to a statue, along with Cho, a girl who looked like a miniaturised version of Fleur, and the girl that Krum had taken to the Ball.

On his way to find the hostages, Harry noticed that Fleur had been attacked by the Grindylows, and had surfaced, forfeiting her place in the task.

Harry made the decision to save both Hermione and Fleur's younger clone. He cast a mild spell at the ropes holding Hermione to the statue, and then did the same for Fleur's hostage. He started to make his way to the surface with his hostages, and was nearly there when the Grindylows attacked.

Prepared for this, Harry cast a couple of spells at them that were meant to knock them back a few feet.

The Grindylows sailed back 10-15 metres. Harry could tell that the Gillyweed was starting to wear off, so he swam quicker. Finally, he managed to surface with the two girls.

As soon as they surfaced, the two girls were released from whatever spell they were under, and regained consciousness. Harry got back to the shore, where Fleur was worriedly waiting. Fleur ran towards her sister and embraced her, both speaking very quickly in French.

'Thank you, Mr Potter,' said Fleur. 'It seems my opinion of you at the beginning of the year was very incorrect. You saved my sister, Gabrielle, even though she was not yours to save,' exclaimed Fleur, giving Harry a kiss on each of his cheeks.

'Hands off, lady,' said Hermione, as she witnessed the scene. Fleur knew immediately that her suspicions about Harry and Hermione were correct. The Veela part of her could tell that the two really loved each other. She estimated that it would take a couple more months before they would get together.

'Of course, Miss Granger,' said Fleur. 'The rumours about you, ha!'

'What rumours?'

'The very true one that you are perhaps one of the smartest witches in all of Hogwarts,' said Fleur. She lowered her voice, but it was still loud enough that both Harry and Rose could hear. 'Or that you are completely and utterly in love with Harry Potter?'

For once, Hermione didn't have an answer. Rose decided to intervene.

'Harry, Hermione, Gabrielle,' said Rose. 'You need to go to the Medical Tent so that Mme Pomfrey can reassure herself that you are alright.'

She gestured towards a tent set up a couple of metres away. It only appeared to be a small tent, smaller that 4 cubic metres, but everyone knew that a Wizard tent would never be _that_ small. When they got there, everyone realised that they were correct.

'You're the first one back, Potter, aside from Fleur, of course,' said the nurse. She waved her wand a couple of times. 'You appear to be in your usual condition. You're free to go once I've cast a drying charm.'

'A heating charm, too, maybe,' suggested Rose. 'I designed that thing to be warm in the water, not in air.'

A few minutes later, Hermione, Rose, and Gabrielle left the tent, and headed to the shore to wait for the other Champions. With ten minutes left in the limit, Krum surfaced with his Yule Ball date. With two minutes remaining, Cedric surfaced with Cho.

Rose noticed the Headmaster go to the shore. She then noticed that as soon as Dumbledore got in range, a merperson started to chat animatedly to him. Dumbledore finished the chat a minute later, and went to consult with the other judges.

Fleur ended up with 25 points, even though she declared that she deserved nothing. Cedric came in third place with Krum in second place. Harry got first place and bonus points for rescuing two hostages.

\\\/

'Overall, I think that you did well,' said Rose later, in her quarters. Harry and Hermione had begged off the Gryffindor Common Room party after about an hour. 'You rescued the hostage without any injury to yourself.'

'I didn't even have to threaten the merpeople,' said Harry. 'They seemed nicer than what the books made them out to be.'

'Well, I think that the task was rubbish,' said Hermione. 'I mean, the lake at -10 degrees? It's insane!'

'What about the third task?' asked Harry.

'Don't worry about that,' said Rose. 'We'll start that quite soon.'

She turned to Hermione. 'How well do you think that Ginny Weasley could impersonate me for an afternoon?'

\\\/

Far away in a mansion on the outskirts of a Muggle town, was a man and what looked to be a baby of some sort, but this baby could talk.

'What of our plans, my loyal servant?' asked the Baby, whose body was occupied by The Dark Lord Voldemort.

'Everything is proceeding as you have foreseen, my lord,' said the man.

'And your cover, Dawlish?' asked Lord Voldemort.

'They have no clue that I am yours, my Lord. I have so far managed to not arouse their suspicion,' said Dawlish. 'They plan to have me, as their most loyal Auror, deliver the cup to its proper location before the Third Task. I will turn it into a Portkey that will bring the winner, presumably Potter, to you.'

'Good. Good.' said Voldemort. If any Muggles or Muggle-borns would have been listening, they would've thought that 'Lord Voldemort' was copying the Emperor from Star Wars, but everyone knew that Lord Voldemort hated everything Muggle.

Unfortunately for Harry, he no longer had a connection with the Dark Lord, so he wasn't able to notify anyone that there was a spy in the Auror Ranks.

\\\/

'You want me to sit in the stands and pretend to be you?!' exclaimed Ginny, once Rose told her a possible plan. 'While you go and wait for Him to resurrect Himself so you can kill Him?'

'Exactly,' said Rose. 'Nobody but Dumbledore and us will notice the difference.'

'I thought that Polyjuice Potion only lasted an hour?' asked Hermione. 'It said so in the book.'

'I have better sources in the world,' said Rose. 'I know of a clever variation that will allow for around four hours, but the formula is extremely classified. Can't let the bad guys go around impersonating people for more than an hour, can we?'

'Can you make it?' asked Hermione.

'Yes,' said Rose. 'It'll take about a month, just like regular Polyjuice. It's too bad the task is going to take so long—otherwise I'd just buy it pre-made. A bit expensive, but it does the trick.'

\\\/

'You want to do what?' asked Dumbledore when they explained the plan later.

'Miss Weasley would be under no threat,' said Rose. 'She'd be here, next to you.'

'While you wait in Little Hangleton,' said Dumbledore. 'You realise that you wouldn't be able to help Harry during the task if you were there.'

'I wouldn't anyway,' said Rose. 'Except to rescue him if something went awry. This way, it'll look like I'm at the Task, but will be ready to fight and/or maul a Dark Lord and his closest followers.'

'What about the Head Girl?' asked Dumbledore. 'I'm sure that she would be able to learn and use higher-powered spells than Ginny.'

'You think something will go wrong here?' asked Rose. 'It wouldn't look odd to anyone if Ginny started training with us. The Head Girl would look extremely odd starting to train with us.'

'As long as you wish to do this, Miss Weasley,' said Dumbledore.

'I can do it, Sir,' responded the youngest Weasley.

'If I thought that I could do that type of Human transfiguration, I'd do it, Ginny,' said Rose. 'That is one thing slightly above my abilities—at least for something like this. Now, cheap tricks and minor disguises, that's a completely different story entirely.'

\\\/

'Harry!' called Neville the next morning at breakfast. 'Gran has just written me. Apparently, you're going to be staying at my place part of the summer.'

'Really?'

'Yes,' replied Neville. 'You and your godfather. She said that's the way it would have been if certain people hadn't interfered 13 years ago.'

'And I suppose that Sirius needs more time to recover from Azkaban,' said Harry.

'Gran also said that Miss Evans may come over as well,' replied the other boy. 'Who is she?'

'Besides my teacher?' asked Harry. Neville nodded. 'That information is classified at the highest level. It's Need-To-Know, and you don't need to know, yet.'

'Really?' asked Neville.

'It's that serious,' said Harry. 'You know who my godfather is, right?'

'The innocent Sirius Black, correct?' asked Neville.

'Just thought that I'd make sure so you weren't startled this summer.'

\\\/

Rose found it to be extremely generous of Lady Longbottom to include her in the invitation. She decided to write a letter thanking her.

 _ _Dear Gran Longbottom,__

 _ _In another universe, we were friends. Actually, we were more like family. You granted me a room at your house after my family attempted to murder me. I am very gracious for your invitation, as I was slightly worried about what to do when school let out in June.__

 _ _I also thank you for taking in Harry Potter this coming summer. He is very behind on where he should be in terms of knowing his place in society, Wizarding traditions, and politics. Due to my experience with your teaching in my home universe, I recommended to Dumbledore that Harry stay with you.__

 _ _Believe me, the Potters and the Whites owe you many debts of gratitude that we hope that you will take advantage of some day.__

 _ _Sincerely,__

 _ _Rose Evans__

 _ _PS: Are you knowledgable about the Animagus transformation? Harry could use some teaching there.__

\\\/

She'd just finished writing that, when one of her alarms started to go off. Draco Malfoy was attacking Harry Potter.

Why does he continue to do that, thought Rose, as she jumped up from her desk, and sprinted towards the co-ordinates that her spell gave her.

\\\/ Minutes before

'You see, Potter, Father and I have a bet,' said Malfoy. 'He doesn't think that you'll last twenty minutes during the final task. I think he's wrong.'

'You do, huh?' said Harry.

'I don't think you'll last five,' said Malfoy.

'Very clever of you, Malfoy,' said Harry. 'Did you think of that yourself?'

'You're a pathetic loser with Delusions of Godhood!'

'And your a pathetic loser who's a daddy's boy,' replied Harry. He turned around, and didn't see Malfoy taking out his wand and casting multiple spells, which caused Harry to collapse.

Rose came hurtling around the corner just in time to see Moody transfigure Malfoy into a ferret, and Snape to come around the corner.

'One hundred points from Gryffindor, and a month's detention with me, plus detention every Quidditch weekend next year, Potter!' exclaimed Snape. 'I'll have you out this time for attacking Mr Malfoy!'

'One hundred points to Gryffindor for keeping his cool,' said Moody. 'Though, I suppose I should take some, too: He didn't practise CONSTANT VIGILANCE! He never cast a spell at your boy, Snape.'

'Fuck you,' said Snape, just loud enough for Moody to hear.

'Not my type, lad,' said Moody. Just then, McGonagall came around another corner, having sprinted from somewhere else when she heard the commotion.

'What are you doing, Moody?'

'Teaching,' said Moody innocently.

'Is that a student?'

'Yep.'

'Surely, Dumbledore must've told you we never use Transfiguration as punishment at Hogwarts!' McGonagall exclaimed. Rose, who was tending to Harry, knew that McGonagall was very angry at the moment, as she was dipping very deep into the Scottish accent.

'Might've mentioned something about it,' said Moody.

McGonagall waved her wand, and Malfoy resumed his usual human form. 'You'll pay for this!' he exclaimed. 'Wait until my father hears about this!'

'I know things about your father that would just wipe that stupid-ass smirk off your face, boy!' exclaimed Moody as Malfoy, who seemed to notice he went too far, scampered off.

'Professor, Harry still needs the Hospital Wing,' said Rose.

McGonagall nodded, and gestured for her to take Harry away. As soon as Rose was out of sight, McGonagall started to yell at Snape for his bias.


	6. The Third Task

Rose Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived

A crossover between _The Adventures of Rose Potter_ and canon _Harry Potter._ Spoilers up to and including _Goblet of Fire,_ there might be references to the other books. Obviously, spoilers for the whole of _The Adventures of Rose Potter_ , which you should read first. NO HORCRUXES

by coolhacker1025

Chapter 6: The Third Task

'How do you remain so calm?' asked Hermione, sitting at Harry's bedside. 'I mean, I'm a wreck every time he does something like this.'

'I know what he's been through,' said Rose. 'Mind you, the last time I was on this side of the bed was when my wife had our third child.'

'He should be perfectly fine in a couple of hours,' said the Nurse, as she waved her wand to check on Harry. 'That's accounting for Potter's tendency to heal quicker than I expect. If Ronald Weasley were in that bed, I'd say he wouldn't be fine for a couple more days.'

The nurse walked away.

'Fleur is right,' Hermione blurted.

'About?'

'Harry,' said Hermione. 'I am completely and utterly in love with him.'

'I know the feeling,' said Rose.

'How could you? You and my counterpart must've been clueless for years!'

'We were,' said Rose. 'But everyone is. Part of this process is to figure out how you feel about each other. Then, the one of the hard parts is figuring out how to tell the other person, and hope that they reciprocate your feelings.'

'You miss me, don't you?' asked Hermione.

'Your counterpart, yes,' said Rose. 'It's best I keep you two separate in my mind. But I miss her, and our children, every day.'

'What's that like? Having children, I mean?'

'I wasn't the one having them,' said Rose. 'But it is one of the greatest feelings in the world. Being a parent is hard, but awesome—especially if they are as bright as their mothers.'

'I'm sure that you'll find someone someday,' said Hermione, in what she hoped was a reassuring tone.

'I'm sure that "someone" will never quite live up to your counterpart's standards,' said Rose.

\\\/

Harry woke up a couple of hours later. When the nurse scanned him again, she proclaimed that 'amazingly, he is in perfect health' and told him to leave the Hospital Wing, but to get some rest soon.

'Now, I have a couple of things to say about today,' said Rose, after they entered her quarters. 'First, you let your guard down. It didn't kill you this time, but the next time, it might. Second, I'm glad you kept your temper. I wouldn't have done so well at your age. Third, tomorrow, we start training for the Third Task.'

'You mentioned before that it's a maze?' asked Hermione. 'I believe you said that Harry would have to face, "merpeople, and an evil hedge-maze with all sorts of creatures in it, and some of the creatures are supplied by Hagrid". I believe that Harry even groaned about the Blast-Ended Skrewts.'

'Amazing as always, Hermione,' complimented Rose, touched that Hermione remembered something she said as accurately as a professor's words.

'Right, tomorrow, we start training in Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts, how to deal with creatures, and things of that nature,' said Rose. 'Now, get to bed or you'll be even more exhausted tomorrow. And go straight there—I'll know if you don't.'

\\\/

Rose really stepped up Harry's training, assisted by both Hermione and Ginny. Rose knew most of what was in the maze, and knew how to counter them. Rose also started giving Harry duelling lessons for the very likely possibility that the task went south, or (as she thought was the case) the Triwizard Cup was a Portkey taking him to Voldemort's Resurrection Party.

Just like with the other two tasks, most of the training was done in the Room of Requirement, which helpfully provided dummies that would fire spells at Harry and would take realistic looking damage when hit by one of Harry's spells. She also reviewed some basic spells with him, such as the disarming charm, the Point-Me Spell, and various offensive hexes.

They started with the opposition dummy at level one, and eventually made it past levels ten and eleven. Rose, from her memories of how Voldemort fought, knew that Voldemort was easily a ten or eleven on the scale, as eleven was supposedly Auror-level.

The reason that Ginny was helping Harry train was the fact that she would be able to observe Rose, so as to better impersonate her later. It didn't hurt either that she still had a small crush on Harry, though she was really beginning to realise that it was very much unrequited. She would also be learning the same spells—some of which Rose forbad the teens from using, except for a _really_ good reason.

A month before the task, Harry was called down to the Quidditch Pitch, where he'd receive instructions for the Third Task. Cedric showed up almost as soon as he did, followed closely by Krum and Fleur.

The field was unrecognisable. There were rows of hedges all around the stadium.

"Looks good," said Bagman cheerfully. "Can anyone tell me what this is going to be?"

Harry knew, based on what Rose said and based on the overwhelming visual evidence that it was a maze, however, he was beaten to saying that by Victor Krum.

"Very good, Mr Krum," said Bagman. "They'll be 6 metres tall by next month. The task is rather straightforward. All you have to do is get to the Triwizard Cup somewhere at the centre of the maze. The first person to touch the Cup, wins the Tournament."

"We simply have to make it through the maze?" asked Fleur.

"Oh, Hagrid's providing a couple of things, and the Ministry have procured some _interesting_ obstacles for inside the maze. Hagrid has a couple of creatures, the ministry is providing a creature or two, and there will be certain spells that have to be broken. Mr Potter and Mr Diggory, the leaders of the Tournament, will get a head start in the maze, followed by Mr Krum and Miss Delacour. Any more questions? Good, let's go home—it's a bit chilly tonight, isn't it?"

"This is not good," said Harry to the others.

"It is maze. Maze is easy." said Krum.

"Hagrid is providing the creatures," said Cedric as if that explained everything. At the blank look on the foreign students' faces, he explained, "Hagrid thinks that dragons and three-headed dogs are cute. He once hatched an Acromantula. Rumours are that he hatched a dragon egg, too.'

'That rumour is one-hundred percent correct,' interjected Harry. "I ended up having to deal with that.'

'Is that how you lost 150 points for Gryffindor in one night? Smuggling an illegal dragon? ' asked Cedric before continuing with his warning. 'Basically, the bigger and the more deadly, the more Hagrid likes it.'

'He's bred some type of hybrid he calls "blast-end skrewts" has these blast-ended skrewts or something that have exploding ends, stingers, and various other features," said Harry. "I'd take this maze completely seriously, or else you'll be going home in a box, if you know what I mean."

"Thank you for the warning," said Fleur and Krum.

Sooner than anyone would've liked, it was the day of the Task.

'Potter, hurry up,' said McGonagall at breakfast. 'Your family is waiting for you outside.'

Rose could see that Harry seemed worried for a minute, so she walked over to him. 'It's just Gran Longbottom, the Weasleys, and Sirius,' she reassured him.

After he finished, he went out into the hall, where he was greeted by everyone.

'Everyone knows that Sirius is innocent and free, correct?' asked Harry. Mrs Weasley nodded, as did Mrs Longbottom.

'Mrs Longbottom, it is good to see you,' said Harry.

'We'll work on that this summer,' replied the older woman. 'It is nice to see you as well. You may call me "Gran". Merlin knows, your guardian, Miss Evans, seems to do so. Plus, you should've come with me after the Dark Lord's defeat.'

'Gran, you need to get Neville a new wand,' insisted Rose. 'It's not compatible with his magic. I knew that within five minutes of meeting him, and that's not even my speciality.'

Off to one side, while speaking to her parents in rapid French, Fleur was looking at Bill with great interest. She was really turning up her allure, which both Rose and Harry could feel. The effect it had subsided when Hermione touched them.

Fleur seemed to be pleased when she noticed that her Allure had little effect on Bill.

\\\/

'Mrs Weasley, I am not going to be at the task,' said Rose bluntly. 'I have good information that states Harry will be in trouble after he wins, and I need to help him.'

'What kind of trouble?'

'Trouble like you haven't seen in 13 years, if you catch my meaning,' answered Rose. 'However, as Harry's guardian, it would look bad if I'm not here. Therefore, I'm going to help Harry, and your daughter will be portraying me here at the task.'

'Is she up to that?'

'She's been training with us for a while now,' said Rose. 'She could probably impersonate me better than anyone else in this dimension. She will be taking a rather large dose of Polyjuice Potion. She'll be better protected than nearly anyone, as she'll be near Dumbledore the whole time.'

'I'll have to tell her how proud I am, then,' said Mrs Weasley, before she spied Harry and Hermione talking nearby. 'Are Harry and Hermione together?'

'Not yet,' replied Rose. 'They are close, though.'

'That's too bad,' the Weasley matriarch said. 'They make such a nice couple.'

Ginny and Rose went to her quarters to take the Polyjuice and change. They wished each other luck, and Rose left for the one-eyed witch passageway, while Ginny went down to the field dressed as her.

Rose got to the secret passage and said the password, appearing in Honeydukes a few minutes later. As soon as she left the building, she shifted into her panther form and went for a run.

From the screams and the running all around her, it almost sounded as if Bellatrix Lestrange were in town.

She quickly Apparated to the Little Hangleton graveyard and waited. Later, she noticed Dawlish approaching with a bundle in his arms.

 _Damn the ministry,_ thought Rose. _Obviously they didn't trust Dumbledore's intelligence._

Rose really hoped that Harry took her advice, and didn't offer a draw to Cedric. He'd almost been killed by Dawlish in her own universe—just managing to duck before getting knocked out.

\\\/

At dusk, everyone walked down to the Quidditch Pitch for the Final Task of the Tournament. As Harry walked down to the Pitch, he was mentally reviewing all of the hexes, spells, and curses that he'd practised. He really hoped this revision would help him remember them.

"You come back to me, Harry Potter," demanded Hermione before kissing him and heading to the stands. He was slightly taken aback by her assertiveness, but knew that she meant it.

The Quidditch pitch was unrecognisable as such. A 6-metre high hedge ran all of the way around the edge of it, and there was a gap right in front of them. Harry knew that must be the entrance.

The passage beyond looked dark and creepy.

While they were waiting for the audience to arrive, Professor McGonagall notified the champions that there would be professors patrolling the outside of the maze, and if they wished to withdraw from the Task, that they should simply send up sparks, and they'd be rescued. She also mentioned that the first person to touch the Triwizard Cup would win the Tournament.

'Miss Evans, is your champion ready?' asked Dumbledore.

'Yes, he is,' said Ginny. 'His girlfriend hates The Winter's Tale.'

This, of course, was their code to signal that everyone was in place.

'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament!' announced Bagman when the stands were filled. 'Tied for first are the Hogwarts Duo, From Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, and from Gryffindor, Harry Potter! They will enter the maze first, followed by Victor Krum, from Durmstrang, currently with eighty points, and Fleur Delacour, from Beauxbatons.'

A cannon went off, and Bagman waved the champions into the maze. Harry entered the maze, and turned right, and continued for another 50 metres. He cast the Point-Me spell, which indicated that he needed to go right at the first possible opportunity. He was walking through the maze when he came across a Dementor.

 _Were the Ministry that stupid to put one of these foul things in here?_ Harry asked himself. He cast the Patronus, but realised that it stumbled. _Must be a boggart._

He cast the Boggart Banishing Charm, and it exploded in a wisp of smoke. For some reason, his path to the Cup seemed to be devoid of any major obstacles. That was making him very anxious.

He reached a Sphinx.

'You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me.' said the Sphinx.

'So so will you move, please?' asked Harry, knowing what the answer was going to be.

'No,' the Sphinx said, continuing to pace. 'Not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess — I let you pass. Answer wrongly — I attack. Remain silent — I will let you walk away from me unscathed.'

They had worked extensively on this type of thing, so Harry knew his chances were good.

'Okay,' he said. 'Can I hear the riddle?'

The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path, and recited:

'First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together, and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?'

Harry gaped at her. 'Could I have it again more slowly?' he asked tentatively.

She blinked at Harry, smiled, and repeated the poem.

'All the clues add up to a creature I wouldn't want to kiss?' Harry asked.

She merely smiled her mysterious smile.

Harry thought about the riddle, going line by line. 'First think of the person who lives in disguise, Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies,' Harry thought this might be a 'spy'.

'What similarities do mend, end, and the middle of middle have?' asked Harry. He then realised that if you spell the words, a 'd' appeared in the designated location.

'What do I say when I am searching for a hard-to-find word?' he continued. She came up with 'er'. She added them together, and came up with the answer 'Spider'.

'Spider,' Harry said to the Sphinx confidently.

'Is that your final answer?' asked the Sphinx.

 _Did I miss something_ thought Harry. He hesitated for a second before replying, 'That is my final answer.'

'Very good,' said the Sphinx. 'I don't think that I've ever had anyone get it so quickly. 'You are free to go, and good luck!'

It was Very Not Good if one of Hagrid's spiders was in the maze. As they were the size of a city bus, they could easily kill him.

Harry was walking to where he assumed that the Cup was when he heard a scream. Cedric was being attacked! Harry sprinted towards the direction of the scream, and found that Krum was cursing Cedric. Harry cast a Stunning Spell at the Bulgarian.

'Are you okay?' asked Harry.

'Yeah,' said Cedric. 'Some game, eh? I thought that he was decent!'

'He was under the _Imperious_ Curse,' said Harry. 'If there is one thing that I've learned from Professor Moody this year, it's CONSTANT VIGILANCE and identifying the effects of the _Imperious_ curse.'

'What are they?'

'Well, the glazed eyes, blank expression, etc.,' answered Harry. 'Apparently, you have to be really good with the curse to make the victim look even normal.'

'Hence the problems after You-Know-Who fell,' stated Cedric.

Harry nodded. He then noticed a large silver cup on a pedestal 50 metres from their current position. Then, he noticed the giant spider and the Blast-Ended Skrewt near that same pedestal.

Harry whipped his wand around and started casting. 'I need some help here,' he said. 'I can't get them both on my own!'

Cedric started trying to cast spells at the giant animals, but they were having little effect. Harry cast a levitation charm, and Cedric took his chance, and blew the spider to pieces.

'Where's the vulnerable spots on these monsters?' asked Cedric.

'I don't know,' said Harry. 'I don't think that Hagrid got that far! Try the middle-bottom. Hagrid had us trying to take these fuckers for walks!'

Cedric cast at that spot, and the Skrewt died. 'Take it,' said Cedric. 'You've saved me more than I can count.'

'You just want a fair rematch of last year,' joked Harry. 'You take it.'

'Nah, how about we both take it,' said Cedric, showing why he was a Hufflepuff. 'I mean, 1000 galleons is nice, but unnecessary.'

Harry walked over, and they both touched it. Half a second before the Portkey activated, Harry remembered Rose's warning.

'This might not be a good idea!' he shouted, just as the Portkey took them away.

They landed in a graveyard. Harry knew where he was. This was the Little Hangleton Graveyard, home to the remains of Lord Voldemort's father.

Harry confirmed their location when he saw the name on one of the gravestones. He yelled, 'Cedric run!', before a voice, a high, cold voice, said 'Dawlish, kill the spare.'


	7. The Final Task

Rose Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived

A crossover between _The Adventures of Rose Potter_ and canon _Harry Potter._ Spoilers up to and including _Goblet of Fire,_ there might be references to the other books. Obviously, spoilers for the whole of _The Adventures_ _of Rose Potter_ , which you should read first. NO HORCRUXES

by coolhacker1025

 _Chapter_ _7: The_ _Final Task_

A green spell soared over Cedric as he immediately ducked. He sent back a couple of curses, but tripped, and was knocked out.

 _Rose is going to kill me,_ thought Harry. He walked around one of the headstones, and was then rendered unconscious by a spell.

Dawlish didn't see the panther sitting in the dark night.

\\\/

When Harry came to, he was tied to a headstone, and Dawlish was beginning some type of ritual. Dawlish had placed the baby in a cauldron, and was now contributing other ingredients to the dark ritual: 'bone of the father, unknowingly given', 'flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed'. Then Dawlish took a knife to Harry and made a cut on his arm, causing him to bleed.

Dawlish took the blood and returned to the cauldron, where he deposited it saying, 'Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you shall resurrect your foe.'

 _Please let it drown,_ thought Harry, right as there was some type of explosion. Out of the ritual cauldron stepped Lord Voldemort.

 _'_ Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, come to die!' said the resurrected Voldemort. 'My wand, Dawlish.'

Dawlish reverently handed over Voldemort's wand. 'I retrieved it from the evidence locker myself.'

'Give me your arm,' said Voldemort to Dawlish, who complied proudly.

Harry could see the symbol of hate forming on Dawlish's skin. Voldemort had just given him the Dark Mark. Voldemort touched one of his fingers to the Mark, and within a minute, wizards were Apparating into the area.

'My friends, I have returned,' said Voldemort triumphantly. 'Yet, I find most of you to be lacking. **None** of you searched for me after I was stopped by that fool there who probably got lucky. Now, today will be the day the light cries. It won't cry for the passing of one man, but for the death of their dream of being Blood-Traitors. So many years, I've been waiting to take my revenge: A Crucio followed by the Avada Kedavra curse? Or maybe something a little more creative? Welcome, my servants, to the party where I kill Harry Potter! Take him down from there, Dawlish, and give him his wand.'

Harry took his wand, and was immediately looking for escape routes. It was then that he felt something familiar—Rose was starting a wide area spell. Voldemort noticed too, and immediately raised a shield.

His followers didn't and were knocked out. Harry thought that some of them might've been killed by the impact. Voldemort was unscathed.

'Who did that?' he demanded, right as a panther came flying at him. The panther knocked Voldemort to the ground, and turned into a human.

'But I killed you, back before my exile!' he shouted. It almost sounded like Voldemort was terrified that someone else learned the secret to returning from the grave.

'I am not Lily Potter,' said Rose. 'But I am your greatest enemy.'

She leapt back a couple of feet, and started to cast spells at Voldemort.

'Avada Kedavra!' shouted Voldemort. He was astonished when the spells collided, and the wands connected. 'What is this magic?'

Harry took the opportunity to cast a spell chain at Voldemort. Most of the spells hit, but only did minor damage.

Voldemort broke the chain, and started firing at Harry, who cast again.

The two spells met and the wands linked together. Rose took the opportunity to cast a number of spells at Voldemort, which caused Voldemort to shriek in pain. He broke the wand connection and cast another Killing Curse at Rose, who blocked it with a spell of his own.

"I wonder what would happen if I cast a Patronus at him?" asked Rose before doing just that. A silver panther, emblematic of her Animagus form, emerged from her wand.

"What magic is this?" cried Voldemort. He was screaming in pain as the goodness of the Patronus charm battled with a being of immense evil. He broke the connection once again, and shot a number of very Dark spells at Harry. He dodged, and sent back a Bone-Breaker, a Blood-Boiling Curse, a Stunner, an Expelliarmus, and an organ-frying curse.

Voldemort missed most of Harry's spells, but got hit by the organ-frying curse.

'Together?' asked Rose. Harry nodded. They simultaneously cast spells and they both hit Voldemort.

"Get back!" yelled Rose as Voldemort started to fall. With a massive explosion that levelled the graveyard and spared only Dawlish, Harry, and Rose, Voldemort hit the ground, dead.

\\\/

As soon as Cedric and Harry took the Cup, the Maze disintegrated. Moody started laughing his head off.

'My Master will emerge victorious! Today is the day Harry Potter dies!' he screamed as he got within range of the Judge's Stand. 'My first action under My Lord's New Order will be to kill that Blood-Traitor who Potter has been hanging around with all year!'

He sent a nasty looking spell at Ginny, who dodged out of the way and sent some equally nasty spells back at him.

'What is the meaning of this?' demanded Fudge.

'I'll kill you, too, for taking my father's job!' said Moody, who shot a spell at Fudge. Thankfully, Dumbledore was able to pull him out of the way in time.

'Miss Evans, are you truly up for this?'

'There's no turning back, Headmaster,' said Ginny. 'Just try not to kill him. I think that might not be Alastor Moody. We want to figure out who he truly is.'

'Right as always, Miss Evans,' said the headmaster as he dodged a spell. 'Severus, please!'

Snape and Ginny simultaneously sent spells at Moody, and they knocked him out. Snape went over to Moody with his wand trained on the fallen Auror.

Ginny walked over, and found Moody's pocket flask. She opened it and sniffed, before passing it to Snape. She was sure that she recognised that smell somewhere.

'Polyjuice Potion,' said Severus. Ginny nodded.

They didn't have long to wait until Moody's face started bubbling and changing.

One of the Aurors who came with the Minister walked over.

'That's Barty Crouch!'

'Who?' asked another person. 'That ain't Barty Crouch.'

'I meant Barty Crouch, Jnr. ' clarified the first person.

'Take him to Azkaban,' screamed the Minister. 'And give him the Kiss for escaping!'

'Actually, as Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot, I believe that we should question him first, to figure out who was involved in this scheme,' said Dumbledore. 'And under my authority as the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, I command you to make this happen.'

The Minister acquiesced to the questioning of Crouch, as long as he was Kissed and/or sent to Azkaban. It turned out that Crouch, Snr. had broken his son out of Azkaban, and had used Polyjuice on his wife and son to make them appear to be each other.

Then, when Crouch heard rumours that the Dark Lord was returning, he managed to break free of the Imperious Curse his father had him under, and return to His Lord's side.

An arrest warrant was immediately issued for Barty Crouch, Snr.

Just then, Harry and Cedric showed up via the Triwizard Cup, and Rose and Dawlish showed up using a Portkey of her own making.

'Well, who won?' demanded the minister. 'And why are there two of you?'

Rose walked over to Ginny. 'It was a draw between Harry and Cedric,' she said. 'This, minister, is my loyal bodyguard. She took my place for the task, as my presence was required elsewhere.'

It was then that Fudge saw Dawlish. 'Aurors, arrest these people for attacking an Auror.'

'Belay that,' said Madam Bones, coming on the scene just as Rose was forcing up Dawlish's sleeve to show the Dark Mark.

'That wasn't there last week,' said Bones. 'What happened?'

'The Cup was a Portkey,' explained Harry. 'To a graveyard near the Riddle House in Little Hangleton. Dawlish helped to kidnap me at the end of the tournament, and there is at least one traitor here at the school.'

'We found him' said Amelia Bones. 'What happened after that?'

'Voldemort is dead,' explained Harry.

"Don't be ridiculous," said the Minister. "Of course he's dead. You killed Him all those years ago!"

"He got better," said Rose. "Before Harry and I ended him."

'As in, Harry Potter?' asked the Minister. 'Aurors, arrest this girl and Mr Potter for murder, and toss them into Azkaban without trial!'

'Belay that,' said Bones lazily. None of the Aurors had moved to arrest the pair anyway. 'I think we need to have a little conversation about the limits of your power, minister.'

\\\/

That week was the NEWTs exams, which Rose decided to take part in, due to the fact that she couldn't give evidence of what she'd originally earned on her NEWTs. The invigilators were more impressed with her antics during the exams here than they were in her universe, and she was sure that she got a very good mark in nearly every subject she took, including Runes and Arithmancy.

It was mentally exhausting, but since she'd already done it, it wasn't as hard as the first time.

\\\/

The next couple of days were both joyous and sad. Quite a number of students (especially from Slytherin House) received letters that one or more of their parents had died, confirming in the Potters' minds that her area spell had done a bit more damage than intended. Rose knew that Malfoy was trying to figure out how to best go about things and mourn his father at the same time.

It wasn't long before he came to a decision.

'Mr Potter, may I speak with you?' asked Malfoy, in a more polite tone than he'd ever used before.

'If you wish to speak with me, then you shall do so here,' said Harry. 'It removes the temptation for you to try to attack me, and I have plenty of witnesses.'

'Very well, then,' said Malfoy, as if he was very reluctantly accepting this decision. 'I would like to ask for an audience with The Lord Black. I have recently come to the conclusion that I may have been following the wrong path in my life, and first wish to apologise for what I've said to you...and Granger. Second, I wish for the protection of Lord Black, so that I might bring the Malfoy name to the Light.'

'I would have accepted "Grey/Neutral", but I have one question,' responded Harry. 'How sincere are you in these new beliefs? Is your mother as clean as you?'

'I will swear allegiance if necessary, milord Potter,' stated Malfoy. 'And my mother, ironically, was under my Father's Imperious curse. She never took my Father's Lord's Mark.'

'While I admit that you have quite a long way to go before you are "redeemed" in my eyes, Malfoy, I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt,' said Harry. 'I will contact Sirius, but the decision will be out of my hands. That being said, there are more people than just me that you need to apologise to.'

Most people thought that Draco was just attempting to jump to the winning side and/or gain more power, but Harry, being the Gryffindor he was, decided that perhaps Malfoy had turned over a new leaf. They'd never be friends, but perhaps they would not be enemies any longer.

\\\/

After that meeting with Malfoy, Rose took Harry, Hermione, and Ginny to her quarters for the debrief from the Tournament.

'You did well just now,' said Rose. 'You offered him Hope that he might join the Blacks, while not using his past against him. Now, I thought that I told you not to draw with Cedric.'

'He offered it,' admitted Harry. 'I just remembered a second too late.'

'It's a good thing that he fell unconscious,' said Rose. 'And that you unintentionally shielded his body by moving around.'

'I still could've done better,' admitted Harry. 'If I would've been more aware of my surroundings, then I might not have been stunned.'

'There's a dozen other things that could have happened, Harry,' said Rose. 'Just as long as you remember to be careful next time. A fight that you come out of alive is a win. You just need to take any failures as a lesson, and remember it for next time.'

'Just like Moody says,' added Ginny. '"Constant Vigilance".'

'You also did well, Ginny,' said Rose. 'Fortunately, your Polyjuice didn't run out until well after the events of the night were over. Your portrayal of me was spot-on from what I've heard. Including the thing with Moody's flask.'

\\\/

A couple of days before school ended, there was a short prize ceremony. The Minister, although under investigation for misuse of power, and smarting in the death of one of his main contributors, reluctantly gave a speech. Everyone present knew that the speech had been written by someone else, and was basically ten minutes praising Hogwarts. At the end of the ceremony, he presented Harry and Cedric with ₲500 each. He then handed the podium over to Dumbledore, who gave a speech calling for unity amongst the Wizarding people.

"Another year gone," said Professor Dumbledore. "And what a year it was. The Triwizard Tournament was a great success this year, aside from some minor mishaps. Usually, at this point I'd award the House Cup, but suffice it to say, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor won the House Cup this year. I hope that you all remember your time here well. I was pleased to have an amazing group of students at this school this year, each with their own strengths and weaknesses, abilities and shortcomings.

"Each of you will always be invited back to this school, as long as it is not to harm the students and faculty. But I think that you are hungry, and I've rambled on now for a couple of minutes, so Let the Feast Begin!"

The food appeared on the plates as usual, and the school had one last meal together before going home.

\\\/

Dumbledore had nominated both Harry and Rose for the "Order of Merlin, First Class" for their defeat of Voldemort, something that he himself had received after defeating Grindelwald. A prize ceremony was scheduled for 1 September in the Great Hall.

\\\/

Harry and Hermione went to Rose's quarters for the last time that year.

'What are you going to do now?' asked Harry. 'I mean, Voldemort has been defeated, and you've messed with the time-line a bit.'

'Who knows?' responded Rose. 'Maybe Dumbledore will go more senile than usual and hire me to teach.'

Harry and Hermione laughed. 'You would be a good teacher, though,' said Harry.

'Maybe after you leave Hogwarts,' said Rose. 'I notice that you seem to be closer than usual?'

'We're together now,' said Hermione. 'Harry came up with this rubbish excuse that he was thinking about me when Snakeface was being resurrected.'

'I guess that Fleur was right,' said Harry.

'She was right where I came from, too,' said Rose. 'She noticed Hermione and my relationship before even we did. Literally, we were the last to know.'

'My parents have decided to go to France this year,' said Hermione. 'They've also invited Harry to come along.'

'Ahh, the France vacation,' said Rose, remembering. 'That was a good one. I might have to tag along as extra security. You might want to contact Fleur and let her know that Harry is coming—I'm sure that the French Aurors would love the opportunity to protect the Boy-Who-Lived.'

'French Aurors?' asked Harry.

'More like the magical equivalent of the Secret Service,' said Rose. 'They protect VIPs and the Ministry Officials. They also train nearly everyone else in the world, as they've never lost anyone before. Also, you'll need a passport.'

'Are you able to do that?' asked Hermione. 'I mean, it usually takes months to get a passport.'

'The Goblins will do nearly anything—for the right price,' replied Rose. 'They can make a legal passport that they perform some magic on so that it appears in the Muggle computer system. It only takes a few days.'

'What's the catch?'

'The catch is that it costs 50-200 to get it done in a week,' said Rose. 'Fortunately for you, we make more than that in interest a week. Now, you should get back to the Common Room and get your things packed—the train leaves tomorrow.'

The trip on the Hogwarts Express the next day for once went smoothly.

A/N: Reference to "The Man Who Killed Batman" (an episode of Batman: The Animated Series)


	8. Preparations and Dreams

Rose Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived

A crossover between _The Adventures of Rose Potter_ and canon _Harry Potter._ Spoilers up to and including _Goblet of Fire,_ there might be references to the other books. Obviously, spoilers for the whole of _The Adventures_ _of Rose Potter_ , which you should read first. NO HORCRUXES

by coolhacker1025

Chapter 8: Preparations

'Mr Potter, come,' commanded Lady Longbottom after Harry greeted the Grangers. 'We have to go to Diagon Alley to get Neville a new wand. His isn't compatible with him.'

'Whose wand was it?' asked Harry.

'His father's' answered the Longbottom Matriarch. 'Frank was tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange a few days after your parents were assassinated.'

'I'm sorry to hear that,' said Harry. He thought that it would almost be worse having parents who were insane than not having parents.

They made their way to Diagon Alley, and quickly got Neville a new wand. They then took the Floo back to Longbottom Manor, where Sirius and Rose were waiting.

'I hate the Merlin-forsaken Floo,' said Harry as he left the Floo on his behind.

The plan for the summer was that Harry and Hermione would go to France about a week after vacation started to around Harry's birthday. Then, they would come home, and Harry would be taught the social niceties, etiquette, and how to be Lord Potter. Hermione was attempting to get permission from her parents to come to the Longbottom's house, so that she could learn the same things as Harry.

Two days before Harry was scheduled to leave for the Grangers', Rose handed him a packet. He opened the packet and found that it contained his passport, various other identity documents, and a Coutts World Silk Card.

'Really?' asked Harry disbelievingly.

'Gringotts has partnerships with all of the major Muggle banks in the UK,' replied Rose. 'Coutts, the bank of the Royals, is the one they use for their more wealthy clients. If the Malfoys or the Blacks had ever wished to buy things in the Muggle world, they would've been issued this card.'

'We have a lot of things to do,' said Sirius. 'Tomorrow, we go shopping, and put a dent in the amount of cash you have in your vault. The Grangers want you to look half-decent when travelling around France.'

'We're going to make you spend at least £10,000 tomorrow, as you need a full wardrobe,' said Rose, though she didn't seem to be quite as cheerful as Sirius was. 'I'm going to make Padfoot here spend at least £10,000 as well.'

Sirius's smile seemed to fade a little bit at Rose's pronouncement.

'We also need to visit the Clothiers in Diagon Alley as well,' said Lady Longbottom. 'But that can wait until after your trip.'

Just like they planned, the next day, they went to a few High-Street clothing stores in London.

'You there! What are you doing here?' called an assistant at one of the stores.

'Here to shop, of course,' replied Harry. 'I'd like to see your manager and tell him why you are not getting any commission from me.'

'How about I call security? You can't afford to shop here!'

'£1000 says that I can prove it very quickly,' said Harry. 'Manager, now.'

A few minutes later, the manager came over, followed by a number of burly security men. 'You wished to talk to me?' the manager said.

'Yes, come here,' responded Harry, taking his wallet from his pocket. 'And look at what is in my wallet.'

'My apologies, milord Potter,' said the manager flustered. 'I'll make sure to have words with my employees about their behaviour. To compensate, I will personally assist you with your shopping today.'

\\\/

A few hours later, after spending quite a bit of money on Harry and Sirius (although Rose picked out some nice things too on Harry's pound), they left and went to another store.

Rose really hated going shopping for clothes. All three of them were miserable by the time they got back to the manor that night. There was a note on the table.

Dear Harry and Rose,

My parents would like to go out to dinner tomorrow (1 July) to meet you.

If you wish to come, please let me know.

Hermione

Rose sent back a letter confirming that they'd be there the next day. Hermione replied with the location of a good restaurant in London named Santore's.

When Rose saw that, she teared up a bit, as that's where she'd met the Grangers properly for the first time.

'You okay?' asked Harry.

'Something about my past,' said Rose. 'Remember that in my universe, Hermione and I love each other, just like you love your Hermione.'

'Yes, you've said that,'

'Santore's was where we officially came out to her parents,' said Rose.

'I could ask if we could go somewhere else, if it makes you uncomfortable,' offered Harry.

'No, it'll be okay,' she responded, hoping that it actually would be.

\\\/

The next day, they met at the restaurant at 18:00. Only Emma and Hermione Granger were there.

'Dan had some emergency surgery,' said Emma. She then clarified, 'He's performing the surgery, not receiving it.'

A few minutes later, Daniel Granger walked in. 'Good to see you, Mr Potter and Miss Evans,' he said before shaking everyone's hands, and allowing his wife and daughter to hug him. Rose could tell that Dan wasn't the most comfortable with hugging people, especially in public.

They ordered their food, and then started talking.

'So what do you do, Miss Evans?' asked Dan.

'At the moment, I'm sort of unemployed,' said Rose. 'This past year, there was a tournament at Harry's school, and I acted as his tutor.'

'He needs a tutor?' asked Dan, slightly more rudely than he intended.

'There were three tasks,' said Rose.

'Very dangerous tasks,' interrupted Hermione. 'Emphasis on the "Very" and the "Dangerous".'

'As part of an assassination attempt, Mr Potter was entered into a competition designed for entrants much older than he,' said Rose. 'As I've had experience with similar events, I helped him out the best I could. The next time we are in a secure location, such as Longbottom Manor, I can tell you more.'

'What type of training did you do?'

'That's classified,' said Rose. 'But Harry, Hermione, and their friend Ginny all got a lot out of the training.'

'More stuff you can't say in an unsecure location?' asked Emma.

Rose nodded. 'First off, I don't really want to talk about things in front of the Muggles. Yourselves excluded, of course. Second, Harry is our equivalent to the Prince of Wales and his wonderful wife. There are many people who wish to do him harm, and there are just as many people who want to worship him.'

'So what is your relation to Harry?'

'Since his previous guardians are…not available, I am one of his legal guardians now,' answered Rose. 'Harry and Hermione are very safe with me, but I'm no match for the French.'

'The French?' asked Emma. 'What do they have to do with this?'

'French special forces, for lack of a better term, are going to be protecting you in France,' said Rose. 'Primarily because of a known VIP—Mr Potter, here, but also because one of the other contestants from the Tournament is well connected in the Government.'

'They've never lost a single client,' said Hermione. 'Even the Americans train with them on occasion.'

Dan turned to Harry.

'So, you're the boy who thinks that he can get his mitts on my daughter,'

'I am the man currently dating your daughter, yes,' allowed Harry. He did not want there to be any misunderstandings.

'And what are your plans involving my daughter?'

'Do you really want to know?' Harry asked sarcastically. 'Seriously, short term plans are to finish Hogwarts, then attend the University of her choice after that. Long term goals are to finish University and get married some day.'

'Do you love her?'

'I do,'

'Can you provide for her?' asked Dan. Hermione seemed to be protesting that she could provide for her self, thank you very much.

'Take one look in my wallet, and you'll get your answer,' responded Harry, opening up his wallet and showing his card. 'The amount of cash that Rose paid for my passport? I make that much in interest a week.'

Dan, who'd nearly fainted when he saw the card, said, 'Surely you must be exaggerating?'

'If anything, he's under-exaggerating,' said Rose. 'Though I'll have to take a closer look the next time we're there.'

'Can you protect her?' asked Dan.

'We both can,' said Rose. 'We are the best at what we do. We live in a very secure location, right now, Albus Dumbledore is putting up so many wards that nobody who wishes to do any time of harm to any of you can get through.'

'Damn it!' exclaimed Dan. 'You've already killed Lord Whats-his-name? Can't really do much threatening then, can I? If you ever hurt her, Potter, you'll be answering to me.'

'You'd have to find my body first,' said Harry. 'She'd probably kill me first.'

\\\/

That night, they went back to the Grangers' house. It was like going through a force field trying to get in the house. Dumbledore certainly had outdone himself.

"How much of your science fiction shows do you actually believe?" asked Harry of Dan that night.

"It's fun entertainment," said Dan. "Is it all true?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Some of it. At least one person has managed to go sideways in time, across the boundaries that divide one universe from another."

"Did you just quote Doctor Who?" asked Dan.

"Yes," she said. "Look at Rose really closely, and then take a look at this picture in Harry's photo album."

She showed him a picture of James' and Lily's wedding day.

"She looks like his mum, but with his dad's eyes," he said. "Is she really from another dimension?"

"Yes,"

"Are you like Harry's sister from a different dimension?" asked Dan of Rose.

She chuckled. "No, not exactly," she said. "You see, in my dimension, I am Harry. Except for the obvious fact that I was born a girl."

"And how did you get here?"

"I was going about my normal life, living with my wife in the future with my three kids from a magical IVF-type of thing, when suddenly, I find myself back in 1994," said Rose. "I think that some deity thought I wasn't amusing enough or something."

'Who was your wife?' asked Emma.

'Do not ask that question,' said Rose. 'Her preferences are different here. Additionally, she is way too young, and way too in love with someone else.'

'It was Hermione,' stated Emma.

'You're as smart as your daughter—both versions,' said Rose. 'It was hard for me interacting with you—when you don't know me the same way.'

'And you miss her,' said Emma. 'And seeing our Hermione makes things harder.'

'It certainly doesn't make them easier,' said Rose, laughing slightly. 'I've started to think of them as two different people.'

'You didn't want to talk about what you were teaching Harry and the others?' asked Dan.

'I was teaching them Advanced Against the Dark Arts, basically stuff like, "How to survive an insane tournament" or "How to defeat an insane Dark Lord and live" or Wizarding Politics.'

'I didn't think that Harry wanted to be a politician?' asked Dan.

'Well, once he comes of age, he will be the Lord Potter and Lord Gryffindor," said Rose. "That gives him an automatic seat on our parliament. The title of Lady Evans goes to me on a placeholder basis—that is until I acknowledge an heir.'

'Hermione is the best in the year at everything except for Herbology and DADA,' bragged Harry. 'Our friend Neville is the best at Herbology, and I'm considered the best at DADA in our year.'

'I think next year, I might teach them how to become Animaguses,' said Rose. 'That's a fun thing to learn.'

'What's an Animagus?' asked the Grangers.

'This,' said Rose, before she turned into a panther and stalked around the house.

'I was able to do that from my sixth year. I think that my dad was able to do it in his fourth or fifth year, but I'm not sure,' she said as she transformed back. 'My clothes didn't always make the return trip the first couple of times I did that.'

It was late by the time they stopped talking, so Rose took the Wizarding Tent out of her handbag and went to sleep.

That night, Rose had an odd dream.

„Meine Schatz, hier bin ich. Hermione Potter-Granger ist hier in dein Traum." Dear, here I am. I am here in your dream, said Hermione Granger in Rose's dream.

„Warum bist du hier?" -Why are you here? Rose asked the dream version of her wife.

„Es ist keinen Weg, dir nach Hause kommen. Leider kann ich dir nie wiedersehen." There is no way for you to come home. Unfortunately, I can never see you again.

„Tue etwas! Es war nicht mein Schuld, meine Liebe!" -Do something! [Coming here] wasn't my fault.

„Etwas kann ich nicht, meine Süsse. Find jemand anderes. Du musst mich weiterziehen. Das tut mir leid, aber du musst von mich weiterziehen." I cannot do something. Find someone else. You must let me go. I'm sorry, but you must move on.

„Ich werde dich sehr vermissen!" I will miss you a lot

„Ich liebte dich, Schatz. Wenn sie meiner Gedenken wollen, Tun sie nur das. Mehr nicht. Nur das. Genießen sie ihr Leben. Tun sie das für mich Rose. Leben sie ein Fantastisches Leben." I loved you, sweetheart. And if you wanna remember me, then you can do one thing, that's all, one thing. Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Have a fantastic life.

„Nein! Komm Zurück!" No! Come back!

As quickly as the dream began, it ended, and Rose was forced to deal with the emotions the dream produced. And how dare Hermione bring up Doctor Who at a time like this? But Rose knew, deep in her heart that Hermione, as always, was right.

Rose was stuck here, and needed to move on. It would be difficult, but she would manage to do it.

\\\/

Emma Granger knew that something was off about Rose the next morning; she just couldn't tell what.

'What's wrong?' she asked. 'Bad dream?'

'Yes. No. I don't know.' replied Rose.

'Glad to see that you are confident in your answer,' joked Emma.

'It was some type of interdimensional message,' said Rose, glad that nobody else was awake yet. 'Hermione came.'

Really, that was all Emma needed to know to understand how Rose was feeling, but she let Rose continue.

'She came in my dream and spoke to me in our favourite foreign language,' continued Rose. 'She said that unfortunately I can never go to my home universe again, and that there was nothing she could do.'

'Was there more?'

'It was a goodbye message,' said Rose. She was nearly crying at this point. 'She told me to find someone else, and to let her go. To move on.'

Rose laughed slightly, 'Then, she quoted Doctor Who to me, a line from an episode that hasn't aired here yet. Then, the dream ended.'

'That's right,' said Emma. 'You came from the future.'

'It was an ending—that was sad,' said Rose. 'It everything begins again, and it's always beautiful. After the dream, I came to the conclusion that I have to move on.'

'How many languages do you speak?'

'If you include English, then three or four,' admitted Rose. 'German and Dutch I'm really good at, and I could make myself understood in Afrikaans.'

'Not French?' asked Emma. 'I thought that Hermione would've taught you French.'

'She tried,' said Rose. 'I always was good with translation charms, anyway. They're good because they don't set off any alarms. I remember when I took this trip.'

'Was it nice?'

'My first time out of the UK,' said Rose. 'We went after my fifth year, which was a really bad year for me, as we had a sadistic teacher who ended up taking control of the school—with the Ministry's blessing, too. But it was also great, because Hermione and I discovered our feelings for each other. Last night was a little emotional for me, because Emma Granger seems to think alike no matter which universe she's in.'

'What did I do?'

'You invited us to dinner at Santore's,' said Rose. 'After my fifth year, Hermione and I discovered our feelings for each other, and on the way home from Platform 9 ¾, we stopped there to eat. Dan had emergency surgery that day, too. But that's where Hermione and I came out to you.'

'You should have suggested somewhere else,' said Emma soothingly. 'Did we approve?'

'You had already figured it out,' said Rose. 'You said to Dan: "She goes to a co-educational school, and has written letters about another girlevery time she's written. I sort of got the idea". You're as clever as your daughter. Dan came around shortly thereafter.'

'And the trip?'

'We went to France a couple of days later,' said Rose. 'We had the French Aurors protecting us, and then we met one of our friends. We had become friends while being competitors. She took us to an interesting device that she called an "automobile transporter" which transported the vehicle and its occupants to her manor.'

'A manor, like Longbottom Manor?'

'Only in name,' said Rose. 'The "house" is about as big as Buckingham Palace, and I'm not exaggerating one bit. Fleur, her sister and I would speak English, while Hermione spoke French. Fleur and her sister spoke English because her father was paying "thousands of francs a month" for lessons.'

'You seem like you had a good time,' said Emma.

'The best,' said Rose. 'We became life-long friends with Fleur and Gabrielle, and Hermione and I grew even closer that summer.'

'Are you going to be okay?'

'I do my best,' said Rose.

A/N:

Reference to "The Man Who Killed Batman" (an episode of Batman: The Animated Series) in Chapter 7 was Voldemort's speech

I don't know if the expression 'on somebody's pound' exists in UK English. If someone has an equivalent saying (for standard UK English), please let me know (something equivalent to 'on [x]'s dime', meaning that [x] is paying for the purchase

Part of Rose's dream is taken from Doctor Who: Series 1, Ep 13—the German is taken from the German dub, and the English is from the original version "Wenn sie meiner..." ("If you wanna remember me..."


	9. Meeting New Friends

Rose Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived

A crossover between _The Adventures of Rose Potter_ and canon _Harry Potter._ Spoilers up to and including _Goblet of Fire,_ there might be references to the other books. Obviously, spoilers for the whole of _The Adventures_ _of Rose Potter_ , which you should read first. NO HORCRUXES

by coolhacker1025

Chapter 9: New Friends

A short time later, the others got up, and Harry exited his part of the tent.

Rose knew that Dan was a big fan of Doctor Who, and knew what his reaction would be. The tent looked like a normal tent on the outside, and didn't look like it would fit more than one person.

He walked over, and when she looked in, he had to do a double-take. He went into the tent, looked around, came back out, looked around, and went back in.

'It's bigger on the inside!' exclaimed Dan, while Rose and Hermione mouthed the words along with him.

'Is it really?' asked Hermione. 'I hadn't noticed.'

'It's a Wizarding tent, Dan,' said Rose, chuckling at the expression on Dan's face. 'Apparently, Wizards developed Time Lord technology.'

\\\/

The next day, the group made their way to France. While Rose and Sirius didn't accompany them on the trip, they would meet up with them later.

Rose Portkeyed in a while later, after the Grangers and Harry got to Fleur's mansion in Bordeaux. She was questioned extensively by a very attractive member of the French Special Branch. The Auror was 175-cm tall, wearing a BDU-type uniform, and Rose guessed she weighed about 77kg. She had straight brown hair, and brown eyes that reminded Rose of her Hermione.

'Is there something wrong, Miss Evans?' asked the Auror.

'Your eyes remind me of someone,' responded Rose.

'Someone special?'

'Someone I used to know, who was very special to me,' said Rose. She noticed that the Auror was checking her out more than was strictly necessary. 'Is all of your interest professional?'

'Not completely,' admitted the agent. 'My name is Sarah Wagner by the way. A brigadier in the French Security Forces. Would you be adverse to having dinner with me tonight after 20:00?'

'I'd be delighted,' said Rose.

'Your bio checks out,' said Brigadier Wagner. 'You are clear to see the client.'

\\\/

'How exactly do you know the client?' asked Sarah that night at dinner. 'I mean, your file says that you are one of his guardians, but it isn't very specific.'

'It's complicated,' said Rose. 'Certainly for a place like this. But let's just say that I saved him from his previous guardians.'

'I hate people who hurt children!' exclaimed Sarah, albeit at a table volume. 'Was there any...agression sexuelle ?'

'Thankfully, no,' answered Rose. 'How are you with the French Aurors? Your name is German, and you have a slight German accent.'

'I was born in West Berlin, but I went to Beauxbatons because my mother is French,' replied the Auror. 'I spend a lot of time with my dad, though. That's probably where the accent comes from.'

'And now you're part of the Special Forces,' said Rose.

'Joined the Aurors right out of Beauxbatons,' she replied. 'Got top OWLs and NEWTs at school. It doesn't hurt that my family is just about as connected as the Delacours. I mean, my aunt's sister is Minister Janeen LaForce. How did you do on your exams?'

'The first time I took them, I did quite well,' said Rose. 'My results were...lost, so I had to take the NEWTs again. I'm still waiting for the results.

Much too quickly for either woman, the night was over.

'This was the best time that I've had in a while,' said Sarah.

'I had an excellent time as well,' said Rose. 'Shall we do this again sometime?'

'Besonders gern'replied the Auror. "Very much so."

\\\/

A couple of days later, they went to another restaurant for dinner.

'My commission is up next month,' said Sarah. 'I have to decide whether or not I want to continue with this.'

'If you come with me, you could continue to protect "the client",' joked Rose.

'How is he doing?'

'He's having a great time on holiday with his friends and family,' responded Rose. 'I just wander what I'm going to do now that the Tournament is over.'

'You could teach,' said Sarah.

'How senile do you think Dumbledore is?' asked Rose. She saw Sarah start to open her mouth and said, 'Don't answer that. I suppose I could continue to stay at the castle—Harry needs all of the help he can get to stay out of trouble.'

'He's a troublemaker?' asked the Auror. 'I have not seen that side of him.'

'Really, he's not a troublemaker, per se, it's just that trouble comes looking for him quite often,' said Rose. 'And it knows his address.'

'You know, I've never felt this way about someone else before,' said Sarah. 'Especially a woman.'

'Really?'

'You just have some Je ne sais quoi about you,' replied the Auror. 'It is really intoxicating.'

'I've had that feeling before,' said Rose. 'Here would not be the right place, but I'll tell you some day.'

\\\/

A few days after Sarah's second dinner with Rose, Rose got a letter from Dumbledore.

Miss Evans,

I have your NEWT scores and would like to talk to you about something. Time is of the essence.

Albus Dumbledore

'The Headmaster wants me to come as soon as possible,' said Rose to Sarah.

'I have the day off tomorrow,' said Sarah. 'We could go together.'

'Great idea,' said Rose, who then wrote a letter to the Headmaster confirming the appointment.

The next day, they entered Hogwarts, and were stopped by Argus Filch, the caretaker.

'Who are you lot? And why are you here?'

'I'm Rose Evans, and this is Sarah Wagner, here for a personal appointment with the headmaster,'

'All right, you can come in,' said the caretaker gruffly. 'I suppose you know where it is?'

\\\/

'Welcome back, Miss Evans,' said Dumbledore. 'Who is your companion?'

'This is my friend, Miss Sarah Wagner, of the French Aurors,' said Rose. 'Part of the contingent protecting Mr Potter.'

'This must be your day off,' commented Dumbledore. He turned to Rose. 'Here are your NEWT results, and a bit of money. Since you were effectively a teacher last year, I have decided to give you the same pay that we give Madame Hooch. That leads into my next topic, which is a bit troubling.'

'What is it?'

'I am having a hard time filling the Defence position, and the Minister wants to interfere,' he said. 'If you and your...friend wished to teach here at the school, the jobs would be open to you. I must say that the range of spells that Miss Weasley utilised when she was impersonating you was quite impressive, albeit a little more harmful than I usually like.'

Rose turned to Sarah. 'What are you going to do? If the Ministry interferes, it would be very bad.'

'You don't think that I would let just anyone take me out to dinner like that?' asked the Auror. 'I made up my mind after our second dinner—I'm leaving the Corps, especially if you're not in France. Take the damned job, Rose.'

'We'll do it, then,' Rose told the Headmaster. 'Are Alastor Moody's books available? The age appropriate ones, not the Auror ones.'

'I'm sure that we can get them,' said Dumbledore. 'Are those the texts you wish to assign?'

'Yes,' said Rose. 'Really, they are some of the best Defence books I've ever read.'

'Congratulations, professor,' said Dumbledore. 'You are expected to arrive no later than 15:00 on 1 September. I'll just have the elves keep your quarters open.'

'That would be good,' replied Rose.

As they left, Sarah asked, 'Why did you want a specific edition?'

'Because sailors talk like children compared to those books in the original,' said Rose. 'Moody isn't exactly known for taking liberties or showing any sense of decorum. He had Mme Amelia Bones, Head of the Aurors, edit them so that people might actually read them. She further edited them for age appropriate material.'

A couple of Portkeys later, and they were at the Delacour Mansion in Bordeaux. One of the officers patrolling stopped them.

'Brigadier, I didn't expect to see you today,' said the officer.

'I'm here on personal business with my girlfriend, Corporal,' said Sarah authoritatively. 'You can check my docs if you want.'

'Of course, ma'am,' said the corporal, who scanned the identity documents and waved them in.

\\\/

'Harry! Hermione!' said Rose as she walked in. She turned to Sarah. 'How secure is this house?'

'Fairly secure,' said Sarah. 'Why?'

'I have something to admit to you that would be very dangerous if it were leaked,'

'That serious?' asked Sarah. 'I'm all in. I swear not to reveal your secrets.'

'My name isn't really "Rose Evans",' she started.

The next hour or so, Rose told her story, with comments given at appropriate times by Hermione and Harry.

'Now can you see why I wanted to make sure this place was secure?'

'Why did you come here, Rose?' asked Hermione.

'I've just come from a meeting with the Headmaster,' Rose replied. 'He gave me my NEWT scores, which you can see, and we discussed the next Defence Professor.'

Rose handed her sheet with her NEWT scores to Hermione. 'These are really good!' complimented Hermione. 'Who's the Defence Professor? Is he any good?'

"I'd say she is," said Rose.

"Do you know her?"

"Well of course I know her," said Rose, transfiguring herself a brown cloak. "She's me."

"That was a Star Wars reference, right?" asked Sarah. She still hadn't seen all of the Star Wars films yet, but she knew bits and pieces.

"You have to see Star Wars," exclaimed Hermione. "I have it on VHS. I've heard rumours that there's going to be a Special Edition for the Twentieth Anniversary in 1997. It's one of my favourite film series of all time."

'How senile is the Headmaster getting?' asked Harry.

Rose tossed a pillow at him and said, 'Nice. You've already used that one.'

The next weekend, which was the weekend before they left, they watched all three Star Wars films in a row, with breaks only for the WC and to eat (Sarah having started her terminal leave).

"That was so good," said Sarah. Rose was nodding her head.

\\\/

Snape about hit the roof when he heard who was going to be teaching Defence. It was bad enough that Dumbledore wouldn't give him the damned Defence job, but for Dumbledore to hire someone who looked like Lily Evans (he still couldn't call her 'Lily Potter' in his mind)!

"You don't even know her qualifications!" shouted Snape.

"She has proven her abilities," said Dumbledore. "She has proven to me that I can trust him, and I do, Severus, quite possibly even more than I trust you."

"Where did she come from?" asked Snape. "Nobody heard of a 'Rose Evans' until a year ago. There is no immigration record for her, nothing! I should have the Defence Against the Dark Arts job: I know more about the Dark Arts and defences against them than nearly anyone else."

"That is right," admitted Dumbledore. "You do know nearly more than anyone else. Miss Evans has shown herself to be at or beyond your own level."

"Why does she have to have that face?" asked Snape plaintively.

'It's her face, Severus,' said Dumbledore. 'There's nothing she can do about it.'

'It's like Lily come to haunt me from the grave,' said Snape. 'Like she's trying to torment me for my failure. And why is this girl using her name?'

'Oh, Severus, you know that Lily Potter was never one for revenge,' said the Headmaster. 'Not malicious-type revenge. You know how sweet a girl she was. Rose is using that name because it's her name.'

'I knew how sweet Lily Evans was, and I fucked up multiple times,' said Snape sadly. 'It looks like I'm not going to win this round, so I'll see you at dinner.'

Snape went back to his Dungeons to prepare for the upcoming term.

A/N:

Reference to "The Man Who Killed Batman" (an episode of Batman: The Animated Series) in Chapter 7 was Voldemort's speech

A Brigadier in the French police force is equivalent to a constable or sergeant in a British police force

I use the term "Corporal" for Gardien de la paix, a police rank lower than Brigadier

Assuming that my math is correct, earning £50 every two hours equates to making around £220,000 in interest alone in a year

'Terminal Leave' is the term used for a person using up their accrued time-off before leaving the job (found in the military). Basically, they leave their job before they are officially out of the military (if you have x days of leave, you quit x days before your actual retirement date)


	10. End of Summer

Rose Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived

A crossover between _The Adventures of Rose Potter_ and canon _Harry Potter._ Spoilers up to and including _Goblet of Fire,_ there might be references to the other books. Obviously, spoilers for the whole of _The Adventures_ _of Rose Potter_ , which you should read first. NO HORCRUXES

by coolhacker1025

Chapter 10: August

After the group got back, Harry and Hermione started having lessons with Rose, Sirius, and Lady Longbottom. The first class, held before a joint birthday party for Harry and Neville, Hermione had nearly gone into a rage when she discovered that the Longbottom family had House-Elves, but Lady Longbottom set her straight.

'A house-elf needs to be bonded to a human,' said Augusta Longbottom. 'Otherwise, they lose their magic and die. They prefer to be bonded to someone powerful, as that gives them more magic. So stop with the "Set the House-Elves free" crap, and start with "Improve the Living Conditions of House-Elves in our Society", or something.'

Harry hadn't known this, so he called Dobby. 'How are you still alive?'

'Dobby is...um...Dobby is bonding with the "Great Harry Potter, Sir," when the "Great Harry Potter, Sir" is helping to set Dobby free from Bad Masters,' answered Dobby. He seemed to almost be worried that Harry would be disappointed in him.

'What do you wish to do, Dobby?' asked Harry, kindly.

'It is Dobby's greatest wish to work for the "Great Harry Potter, Sir," and Dobby will do whatever Master asks of Dobby,' said the Elf.

'You may work where you wish,' said Harry. Dobby looked joyous, and popped off to the kitchens.

'Maybe that's what's wrong with Kreacher,' said Sirius. 'He hasn't had anyone tell him what to do since I was thrown into Azkaban.'

'From what you said, he was crazy even before that happened,' said Rose.

\\\/

The house had a combined birthday party for Neville and Harry, as Neville's birthday was one day prior to Harry's. The whole Weasley clan showed up, as did the Grangers, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory, (amazingly) Victor Krum, and Professors Hagrid, McGonagall, Sprout, and Dumbledore.

\\\/

The Grangers had been given necklaces that countered the Anti-Muggle wards and were also Portkeys. They weren't the most amused about the method of transport, but Rose told them about Apparating.

Lady Longbottom and Mrs Weasley knew of the Twins' propensity to 'improve' drinks at functions, so they both cast spells over the punch bowls to 'deactivate' any alcohol that found its way into the punch. They had an amazing time that afternoon.

Part of the afternoon was the various Quidditch fans having a very animated conversation about the sport. As always, Ron was talking about the Chudley Cannons' chances that year, while Wood was telling some behind the scenes stuff from Puddlemere. Harry tended to agree with Wood that Puddlemere had a good squad and would probably go to the final in the next couple of years. Ginny was arguing that Hollyhead was a great team, while some of the other Gryffindors liked the Tutshill Tornadoes.

Krum was grumbling that if he were to come to Britain, that he would play for a team like Puddlemere, not the team that is famous even in Bulgaria for not winning since Kennedy had won the US Presidential Election in the 1960s. He also mentioned that the Cannons previous win had been a win by default in 1945 when people had been celebrating Grindelwald's defeat, and their opponents hadn't had enough sober players to fly in a straight line, let alone play a game.

A couple of hours after the Quidditch discussion started (in which Hermione was happily chatting to the professors about something or other), it was time for food and presents. Harry thought that the Longbottom Manor elves (and Dobby) had really outdone themselves this time.

At the end of the night, Krum signed photos for those that wanted them. He thanked the Longbottoms and the Potters many times for inviting him, and suggested that they should come to Bulgaria the next summer, just like they'd gone to see Fleur this summer. Harry promised to keep the offer in mind.

Harry's teachers taught him the many things that his education had neglected, such as his place in society (as Lord Potter), the responsibilities thereof, general courtesy, and various things about how the Wizarding World worked.

This took a lot of time, due to the fact that there was just so much to learn.

Rose continued to teach them defence, as she needed the practise for the upcoming year, and started to work on the Animagus transformation with them.

'In the old days, apparently you'd have to carry a leaf around for a month,' said Rose. 'Now, there's a potion, and then you have to learn meditation. Then, eventually, you're able to master the transformation. One word of warning: until you master it completely, stay somewhere private.'

'Why?' asked Hermione.

'A person's will is not always strong enough to bring back their clothes,' said Rose. 'I had a couple of close calls the first couple of times I did the transformation. So did Dumbledore, both of them.'

'Both?'

'The Headmaster's brother is the owner of the Hogs Head bar in Hogsmeade,' said Rose. 'Mostly, they prefer to pretend they don't know each other—there was a nasty incident in their youth.'

Everyone laughed at the thought.


	11. Epilogue, Part I

Rose Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived

A crossover between _The Adventures of Rose Potter_ and canon _Harry Potter._ Spoilers up to and including _Goblet of Fire,_ there might be references to the other books. Obviously, spoilers for the whole of _The Adventures_ _of Rose Potter_ , which you should read first. NO HORCRUXES

by coolhacker1025

Epilogue, Part I

Over the next couple of years, Sarah Wagner and Rose Evans were constant fixtures at Hogwarts. Rose taught Defence and Sarah often filled in at Ancient Runes when necessary.

Harry and Hermione were Head Students their Seventh year, and got higher scores than nearly anyone on their NEWTs. What was even more remarkable was that Harry had left Divination in order to start Ancient Runes. Before his fifth year, he had to take a test to prove his competency that he'd passed with flying colours. He'd then been allowed into the same class as Hermione.

Harry proposed at the Leaving Feast in 1998. They decided to go to university first before marrying and starting a family.

One day the next year, Rose decided to surprise Sarah, by taking her to a nice restaurant in London, where the main courses cost around £50 each. While they had quite a bit of money (£50 was the amount of interest accrued in approximately 2 hours), Sarah was still hesitant about spending it. Sarah realised that Rose was acting rather odd.

It was during pudding that she found out why. Rose, who was wearing her best Muggle outfit, got down on one knee and took a jewellery box from her pocket.

'Since I've met you, I've never found anyone else that I'd want in my life more than you,' said Rose, still on one knee. 'Sarah Renee Wagner, will you marry me?'

Sarah came over and gave Rose a long kiss. When they finished kissing, Rose said, 'I take it that's a yes?'

'It better be,' said Sarah to the applause of the other diners.

Sarah came around for another kiss. 'I am so glad we met,' they said together.

'Will you ever tell me about her?'

'She was so much like this Hermione in so many ways,' started Rose. She continued to reminisce for another hour before they left and went back to the castle.

On 31 October 2000 in a double ceremony, Harry Potter wed Hermione Granger, and Sarah Wagner wed Rose Evans, in a ceremony performed by Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts. That was one of the many perks of being the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

A few years later, Rose was reading her Daily Prophet when she came across an advertisement buried in page B-15. She called her wife over.

'Sarah, have you seen this?' Rose asked, pointing towards the advertisement, realising that it was the same advertisement she'd seen in her original universe.

'This sounds like a magical form of IVF,' said Sarah. 'We should really see this Healer.'

'Having children is one of the best things that ever happened to me,' said Rose, remembering the three children that she'd had with Hermione in her home universe.

They set an appointment for that week.

A couple of days later, they met with Healer Smith, who curiously was adamant that his first name wasn't John, and that he didn't have a blue box that travelled in time and space. This caused Rose to laugh, as she understood the reference.

'Really this was for people like you, women who are together, but want children,' said the Healer. 'The secondary effect is that since the Purebloods are having fewer children, they can come to me, and I can get them knocked up. They don't care that it's Muggle medicine, but I'd be fired if certain people find out.'

Smith then told them that the procedure, which included a potion that needed their blood. After the potion was administered, a regular dose of pregnancy potions would be administered, and nine months later, a baby is born that is the perfect mix between the two mothers.

'Are there risks to this?'

'Only the normal risks associated with pregnancy, Miss Evans,' replied the healer.

Nine months later, Sarah gave birth to a healthy boy that they named Harry Michael Evans.


	12. Epilogue, Part II

Rose Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived

A crossover between _The Adventures of Rose Potter_ and canon _Harry Potter._ Spoilers up to and including _Goblet of Fire,_ there might be references to the other books. Obviously, spoilers for the whole of _The Adventures_ _of Rose Potter_ , which you should read first. NO HORCRUXES

by coolhacker1025

Epilogue, Part II

All of the Potter children were good friends with the Evans children, almost to the point that they were like siblings. It just so happened that the Evans got pregnant at the same time as the Potters each time.

Harry Michael Evans and James Daniel Potter were born within three days of each other. Most people assumed that they were twins by the way they looked and acted. They entered Hogwarts in 2016. The Sorting Hat barely touched their heads before declaring them to be Gryffindors.

The two couples' second sons came a year later. Charles James Evans and Stephan Frederick Potter were both very much similar to Hermione—they were very smart, and loved to read. The Hat took a bit longer to Sort them, but eventually sent them both to Gryffindor.

The couples' only daughters came next. Lily Marie Evans and Sarah Rose Potter were literally friends from birth, and could be seen at the other's house almost as often as they were home. They seemed to have a mix of traits.

They were entering Hogwarts that year, and were understandably nervous. They wanted to live up to their older brothers.

Lily came over to Rose, minutes before they were going to get on the train, 'Mum, what if I don't get into Gryffindor?'

'Then another house will get a wonderful child,' said Rose before Sarah could answer. 'Although, I expect you to be the best Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Ravenclaw there is. We can't let that brain of yours go to waste.'

Rose bent down. 'You can always ask it for Gryffindor if you're that hung up on the tradition. That's what your Uncle Harry and I did.'

'Thanks, mum,' said Lily as she went to get on the train.

Each of her children was similar to her children from her home universe, but different in so many ways. Her children had never had an 'Uncle Harry' who would spoil them rotten. By that same Galleon, neither had she been an 'Aunt Rose' to anyone but Neville's children.

Now her family was even larger. She still taught at Hogwarts, for it was one of the most enjoyable things she'd done. Sarah worked as the permanent Ancient Runes professor, as the previous one had left to study pyramids in Egypt, and had never been heard from again.

She saw Draco Malfoy across the Platform and nodded. Although they would never be friends, Malfoy and the Potters had reached an uneasy truce, and had become reluctant allies. Malfoy had taken steps to rehabilitate his image, and had stopped the other Slytherins from using the "M-word". He was the proprietor of a shop that sold potions, was married to Astoria Greengrass (who had no health problems whatsoever), and had one child, Scorpius. It was rumoured that his second child was on the way (a boy that they would name Regulus, said the rumours).

Ronald Weasley and his wife Lavender Brown were also on the platform with their five children, all of whom had an almost strawberry blond hair colour. Ronald worked for the Chudley Cannons, not earning a lot. On the unusual occasion that she wasn't pregnant, Lavender supplanted their income as a model and wrote for Teen Witch Weekly.

Neville had married Luna, after they'd become acquainted in his Fifth year. Luna still went on expeditions to find various creatures that nobody but her seemed to exist, hence their only child Basil, starting at Hogwarts this year. Neville was a herbologist that was actually one of the main suppliers of Hogwarts and Draco Malfoy's shop.

It was also a sad day for everyone present. Headmaster Dumbledore had died of natural causes at the age of 134 the year before Harry and James entered Hogwarts for the first time as students. In fact, Dumbledore had died on 1 September 2015, mere hours before the students were set to arrive.

He had a massive funeral a couple of days later that was catered by Honeydukes and featured many bags of Lemon Sherbets. He was missed by many—especially Minerva, who had to become the new Headmaster hours before school started.

Dumbledore's chair was ceremoniously left empty the whole term.

As the families were leaving the platform, Harry and Rose noticed their scars in the mirror. Each was barely there, and most people wouldn't even notice it. They hadn't pained their owners for many years now. All was well.


End file.
